Victory's Twist
by IdolSweetie
Summary: Now that the rebellion is over it is time for trials, retribution, rebuilding, and family. Follow Katniss and the gang in this last adventure of their is is rated M children under the age of 18 do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games characters. The lovely Suzanne Collins owns all rights to them. Again, we own nothing!**

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is the continuation of Rebellious Twist. There are going to be some graphic chapters in which will involve anything from violence to lemons. It does have the rating of M for a reason.**

**3vlee is my Co-writer. Just like the last story, we _ALWAYS_ discuss everything and when a chapter is posted it shows that we have _AGREED_ on all content involved.  
**

**We had decided that we could not keep you all waiting for too long. I know that we ended Rebellious Twist yesterday and said that we needed a few days. We had the majority of this first chapter written since Chapter 14 of Rebellious Twist. My co-writer had a wonderful idea on how to start this part of our little Trilogy. I am saying this now:**

**I, myself, am very happy with how this chapter turned out and praise 3vlee for having such a wonderful thought process. My co-writer wrote a majority of this chapter so I will give a lot of credit to them. **

**The first chapter gives a lot of much-needed information and has a graphic lemon scene. This chapter is one of the reasons it is rated M. If you are under the age of 18 DO NOT READ THIS! It is not for kid eyes!  
**

**As always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Hall of records, Capitol 7 days later:**

Enobaria muses to herself as she sits with the 'Advisory' Squad.

"_One thing I have to give it Snow, He knows how to keep detailed records to hang himself."_

With the squad's help she found more in a day than she has found in a year until she stumble onto something. Something big, very big.

She also found out something about the games:

1) Popularity contest before they even went in. It was never about who trained for it or, even who was the best fighter. It was about who won the most sponsors.

2) Snow rigged the last games for Peeta and Clove to win originally and for the mutts to kill off Katniss and Cato on the first night but Katniss had gotten sick which added to the ratings. Furthermore in the documents both pairs tied for sponsors so in Snow's own writing, he was going to let two sets of parents win. All the games deaths were scheduled for the entertainment of the Capitolists. Meaning the twins if the Tributes hadn't been rescued more than likely, would've never been born. The documents also showed that Cato's revealing apology and picnic to Katniss was the deal breaker.

3) Documents concerning the mining accident that killed Katniss and Gale's fathers in D-12 was...

_"Brutus I need you here ASAP."_

Brutus knew what he was doing when had Enobaria dig through the records.

_"What is it Bari?'_

_"I found something that we didn't know about concerning D-12 and the miners."_

_"On my way."_

Enobaria thinks when this comes out this will hit two people who have become dear to her hard. Brutus arrives and his Bari shows him what she's found.

As Brutus sees red:

_"Oh my God."_

_"Brutus, this is going to be added onto the original indictment. You and Mitch are their adopted fathers. You two need to tell them."_

_"I know. This may push her over the edge. Thank God she's at the cabin right now. Thanks Bari."_

Brutus leaves goes into his office and contacts Marcus.

_"Hey I need to come back to 13. Bari found something big."_

_"About?"_

_"The mining 'accident' and Mine workers in 12."_

_"Oh, then I take it that what she found was big."_

_"Huge Marcus which is why Mitch and I have to tell them in person. So what's the going bet so far?"_

_"Gale and Mitch thinks its going to be a tie. Clove and Peeta have a double or, nothing bet with each other. Clove siding with Cato, Peeta siding with Katniss."_

_"Go with Gale and Mitch if I were you. Oh and Marcus, not a word to them until I get there. How fast can you get here?"_

_"Tonight."_

_"OK tell Mitch I'll be there in the morning. Boy are those two going to be pissed when we come knocking."_

**Mean while:**

Inside a cabin in the Waterfall springs room of District 13, Cato surprised Katniss when they arrived there Friday night. Camille and Bran volunteered to watch the kids for the weekend. While Katniss took the children over to her mother's, Cato got the cabin ready for them. Then went over there and got her. When they arrived Katniss smiled as Cato whispered:

_"There's only one rule. You have to let loose. In fact the louder the better."_

_"Funny I thought that was what the incentive to get Snow was for?"_

They entered the cabin and looked at each other. Katniss winked at him and said:

_"I am going to go take a shower and then be back out in a minute unless you want to join me."_

_"I will be there in a minute. let me get the room set up so that all we have to do is just enjoy a nice little picnic in bed and cuddle in front of the fire."_

_"Oh Cato love! We will be doing more than just cuddling in that bed."_

He flashes her a wicked smile and gets started on getting the room set for bed. After he is done he runs through the check list in his head:

_'1. Fire ready and warming the room (Check)_

_2. Bed spread and top sheet removed (Check)_

_3. Chocolate covered Strawberries, Cherries, and Pineapple chunks (Check)_

_4. Blind Fold, ties, and toys (Check) _

_I think that is it.'_

He then strips his clothes off after ensuring that there would be no accidental fires and that all is right order. When he walks into the bathroom, he hears Katniss singing a soft loving tune.

_"See the pyramids along the Nile_

_Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle_

_Just remember darling all the while_

_You belong to me_

_See the market place in old Algier_

_Send me photographs and souvenirs_

_Just remember when a dream appears_

_You belong to me_

_I'd be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember till you're home again_

_You belong to me_

_I'd be so alone without you_

_Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue_

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain_

_Just remember till you're home again_

_You belong to me" _

He slips into the shower and hum along with her melody and then kisses her as she sings the last word. She deepens the kiss with a moan.

He starts to run my fingers through her hair and massage her scalp. I feel the knots that still lingers in the ends.

"_Fire Girl, have you washed your hair yet?"_

"_No love. I got distracted."_

"_Let me do that for you then."_

When he reaches around her to grab the hair solution, he gently nuzzles her left breast before he sucks the nipple into his mouth. He hears a soft sigh. He smiles as He grabs the hair solution knowing that she is enjoying everything he is doing to her.

He starts to wash her hair. She is moaning and grinding on me. He leads her under the shower nozzle and starts to rinse her hair. He then grab the conditioner and do the same as the shampoo.

Then he feels her reach to grab the bar of soap that is provided to wash our bodies. He stops her and grab the soap himself. He starts to lather the soap in his hands, then set it down. He then starts to rub his hands up and down her body and when he reaches a part that he wants to spend a couple of seconds on he kisses it first and then massage the soap on it.

The first body part is her right breast. He kisses her breast and then he takes it full in his mouth. His tongue twirls around the flesh and then he gently bites the nipple. He gives the same attention to the left breast.

He then moves his hands down to her pussy. As he kneels down on his knees, he slips his fingers into her slick folds and press one finger inside. She is so into the moment she is moaning his name loudly. It is still not the scream that he is working for but it is a start. He starts to add another finger. She is arching into his hand. That is when he feels it. She is cumming on his hand. He feels the walls of her pussy squeezing his fingers. It is at this moment that she notices that he is stroking himself and enjoying every movement, every moan, and every look she gives me. He cums with a growl. His liquids are all over her legs.

He bends to wash her legs and then quickly wash my body as she is coming down from her high. Tonight is all about her and he does not want her doing anything for him. Through the last year and a half, he have always made it about him and what he wants. It is now her turn.

He finishes and then wraps a nice warm towel around her.

"_Wait here Fire Girl."_

"_OK."_

He walks into the main room of the cabin and grabs the blind fold. He returns to the bathroom and place it on Katniss's eyes. He then picks her up and carries her into the main room. He then says to her:

"_Remember, my Fire Girl, The louder the better."_

He lays her on the bed in front of the fire and starts to tie her hands away from her body. She struggles against them.

"_Cato! What are you doing! Untie me now!"_

"_Simmer down Fire Girl. Just relax and let yourself feel the pleasure I am about to give you."_

Oh how right he was. He reaches up to grab a chocolate covered pineapple chunk. Before he teases her with the fruit, he licks her lips and then kisses them. He puts the fruit up to her mouth and lets her take a bite. She moans with delight.

He then grabs a feather and starts to glide it down her body teasing her lips. She gasps and stretches her head in the direction of the feather. He notices that this is receiving a very good reaction from her. He then uses his hands to explore his beautiful wife's body. This is something he hasn't been able to do this since the honeymoon.

When he it comes to the point that he cannot take it anymore, he begins to untie her hands. He then puts on what people in the Dark Days would call a cock ring that has a small vibrating device attached to the top of it. He turns on the device and sticks his cock inside of her.

He starts to move. With every thrust that he makes the vibration hits her clit. She is now on the verge of screaming and all Cato can think is:

_'YES! This feels sooo good.'_

Then all of a sudden her walls start to tighten around him and he is about to cum for the second time. With a final thrust, they both scream as they cum together:

"_CATO!"_

"_KATNISS!"_

They rest for a little while and then start it all over again.

In the early morning hours, there was a pounding on the door, five minutes after both got done screaming each others name for the second time that evening. The two of them look at each other wondering who was out there and how long were they out there. When Cato handled her his shirt as he put on a pair of shorts. He goes to the door opens it , to find 'Pops', Cranky Dad and Gale, all red in the face.

Cato growls:

_"This has to be or, it better be really, really good for the three of you to be here, right now."_

Brutus replied:

_"Yes, and at this moment I'm thanking god that I had the foresight to sound proof the two areas. In the mean time I need Katniss to get dress. We'll be outside."_

As the three others grab Cato and drag him outside of the cabin. Brutus shows him what Enobaria had found concerning the games. As Cato was reading the documents on the arena, he paled realizing what he could've lost.

As he reads on, Cato realizes that there was a more sick twisted game that the Head Peace Keeper played on the children of his wife's district. What shocked him this went all the way up to the President. Or in this case the former President. Its' one thing to be a willing participant of age in that type of profession, it's another to be still a child and forced into it.

Then he was reading the papers on the Miners in D-12 when he looked up at the two Dads. Haymitch then said (quickly glances at Gale who is still a little pale);

_"That's why we're here. _(whispered into Cato ear)_ Gale just found out."_

Katniss was getting dress when she overheard Haymitch whispered "_Gale just found out_" to Cato. She dresses quickly and opens the door to now find four very concerned faces looking back at her.

_"Okay guys let's gets this done and over with."_

Brutus had Katniss sit down has explains what Bari found in the records at the Capitol and why there will be additional murder charges against Cray and Snow.

_"Katniss on the day your father and uncle died it wasn't an accident. Cray murdered them." _

As what Brutus tells her sinks in Cato gets behind her to hold her.

_"Now I'm going to tell the two of you everything. All I ask is wait until after I'm done to ask questions, okay?" _

Both Gale and Katniss nods in agreement.

"_Cray told Snow that the Miners were planning on an attack on the Peace Keepers here and were in league with the rebels alliance. Actually only two were; they were already in the mines working. Cray told Snow it was your father and uncle we don't know why _(as Katniss eyes got bigger and looked over to Gale) _he did. With the approval of Snow planted claymore mines in the entrance with electronic sensors. With out knowing it your Uncle Garrick due to his height, set the sensor to arm when Mac went to back to you to get the whistle, it set it off killing your Uncle and Father. Now telling you this I think you have something to tell 'Pops'."_

Katniss nodded:

_"I knew it was cause of me."_

Brutus and Haymitch looked at her in disbelief as Gale shook his head no:

_"Katniss YOU know it wasn't it! YOU KNOW!" _

As Gale looks at Brutus as he continues_:_

_"Cray 'wanted' Katniss for Snow. There was always talk about Cray and certain girls. When they became of reaping age he would go to the parents and 'strike' a deal with them. He would keep them out of the reaping for their 'services'. He tried this approach when Katniss was 11 1/2 for Snow because Snow noticed her on one of his 'trips' to the district. If anybody said anything their child or, younger sibling would be reaped as a message to the family. If the 'service' wasn't to his liking the parents would either be brought up on trumped-up charges and whipped as a message or, the family disappeared in the woods."_

Haymitch then asked:

_"What stopped him?"_

Katniss then answered as tears were streaming down her face:

_"After our fathers were killed, Cray to send me a message, he brought Gale up on false charges and gave him 45 lashes. The next day he pulled me aside stating if I don't toe the line, he would do the same to Prim, Rory and Vick next. Mom had started to tune out by then so I went to Aunt Hazel told her what Cray said. Between Mom and Hazel they cooked up a special stew for him. When he ate it, he went into convulsions and it paralyzed him from the neck down for a week. Our Mom's gave him his reply. Threaten 'our children', you'll be a dead man. And of course Mom had to 'experiment' with several herbs to get the correct '__cure__ ' for him so you can well imagine. I knew it! I knew it was because of me."_

As Cato was behind her holding her close to him, Brutus asked:

_"Katniss how many children were approached that you know of?"_

Katniss looked at Gale too choked up to speak as Gale replied:

_"Commander you are talking to two of the three. The third is my wife Madge. Even though Madge is the Mayor's daughter, Cray made sure she had triple the amount of entries since she reached reaping age because her father refused. For if the records are right, by my guess I would think probably at least 20."_

Katniss then spoke to add:

_"Two for the kids that 'disappeared' a couple of years back were the avox's in our suite before the games. I went to school with both of them. Two others work with mother at medical."_

Haymitch then took over:

_"Katniss, you, Madge and Gale are on the witness list. Snow executed all the Avox's in the Capitol as spies. Sweetheart, listen to Cranky Dad here and now. YOU ARE NOT responsible for your father's or uncle's deaths."_

_"Kind of hard to feel that way when you're 11 1/2 sitting there for two days while they're picking their body parts off of you, Haymitch."_

Both Dads make the protection decision then and there:

_"As of right now Katniss, Gale and Madge you will have a security detail on you and your families. Period. Clove, Peeta and Chris for Katniss's. Thresh, Glimmer and Marvel for Gale's. Where you guys go they go, period. Cato, you two stay here until the detail gets here. Gale with us, now."_

Haymitch kneels right in front of her and being 'Dad':

_"It's going to be okay Sweetheart."_

Then he gets back up and leaves with the other two. As the guys were leaving the Waterfall room Haymitch was heard to say:

_"I certainly hope that there is a God above who will let me help Seneca '__design__' an arena especially for them." _

After they left Cato gathers Katniss close while rubbing slow circles on her back as she just looses it. Their weekend pretty much ruined by this. For Katniss, she never wanted Cato to find this out about her. Now she thinks he'll think less of her. This is where Katniss is wrong. Cato doesn't think less of her.

For Cato, it was never even heard of that children were used in this manner. Then again in this war, there was a lot that he never knew about what went on in this country. From Cato's understanding, his wife and her cousin spent most of their childhood avoiding getting raped, sold while protecting their younger siblings from the Head Peace Keeper.

_"Katniss?"_

_"Yes Cato?"_

_"I just realized a couple of things."_

_"And that is?"_

_"How much of a fighter you are!"_

_"And?"_

_"Haymitch and Gale were right. It's not your fault. Katniss they were right. Love, you have no idea how strong you really are. It was __never__ your fault Fire girl. Never."_

He lowers his lips to hers and kisses her. He pulls his head away and rests his forehead against hers. He looks into her beautiful grey eyes and says:

_"They will pay for what they put you, your family, and other families through. I promise my strong brave Fire Girl."_

**Author's Note:**

**We also would like to inform you all that we will be taking time in between chapters 2 and 3 due to the writing purposes (meaning discussions etc..) Please be patient with us and enjoy what we have for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
**

**I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy; Suzanne Collins does.  
**

**Author's Note:  
**

**Here is Chapter 2! Please give us some time to get Chapters 3, 4, and 5 written. We have a lot of information that needs to be put into it and we want to do the story justice.  
**

**Please remember this story is rated M for a reason. It is the Hunger Games after all.  
**

**As always, reviews are welcome.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Family Meeting:**

It was decided two days after their weekend was interrupted that Katniss and Cato would give it another try and have another getaway. This time though they decided to make it a family affair. Cato went to every member in the family and told them to meet him and Katniss in the cafeteria for a meeting.

Katniss made sure to tell Cato to make sure Finnick and Johanna were there too. During the time that they have all been in District 13, Katniss discovered that both of them had lost their families while trying to defy Snow. She had talked to her new step-father (Bran) about how Finnick had only one person to spend any type of family holidays.

He had agreed that the two would make a good addition to the growing family. Even though they are too old to be legally adopted, they will be adopted in theory. All they will have to do is tell them about this.

When Cato came back to tell Katniss that they will all be in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes, she was getting the kids ready. She dressed them and put them in the stroller that BeeTee had made them. They walked out of the quarters with Clara and to the cafeteria.

They walked in, set the kids next to Finn and Annie, and went to the front of the room. When they couldn't get their attention, Johanna let out a loud whistle. Katniss covers her ears and sarcastically says:

"_Thanks Jo! Now I am deaf."_

"_No problem Kat."_

Cato then steps up and starts to speak:

"_Ok everyone. We called you all here to discuss something with you. _(looking at Brutus)_ No Pops Katniss is not pregnant. It seems that Katniss and I cannot have a peaceful break with out one of you coming and interrupting it. Katniss and I have decided that this time before shit literately hits the fan that the whole family should get away for at least a day. I want everyone to talk about it and then let us know. If you all agree to come, then let us know so that we can find out where we would like to spend our time."_

Marcus steps up and speaks for the whole group.

"_We were all thinking of the same thing. I have the perfect place too. _(looking at Haymitch)_ We can all go to the beach room."_

"_Ok but what does this have to do with Johanna, Annie and me?"_

This is when Katniss looks at Bran, Peeta, and Prim and motions for them to come up to the front. The three of them stand next to Katniss and look at Finnick and Johanna. Bran stepped forward and grabs Finnick's arm.

"_Finn, Katniss has told me about your family and I am terribly sorry for it. I spoke with Peeta about it and we both are in agreement. We know that we will never be able to replace the family that you lost but we would be honored if you and your Annie would like to become part of our family. With me marrying Camille, Katniss would become your step-sister. What do you say?"_

"_I would truly be honored."_

This is where Katniss steps up and looks at Johanna.

"_Johanna, I have always wondered what it would be like to have a big sister and I can always need another set of eyes and strong hand to keep Prim safe. So what do you say, Will you be my big sister?"_

"_Well brainless. If you put it that way, I guess I have no choice. If you don't understand that is a yes! Lets go to the beach everyone."_

Everyone smiled and wished each other goodnight.

**The Next Day at the Beach (Two Days Before The Trial)**

It was a family day everyone was there. There were picnic baskets every where and since the sun's UV rays were fake the scene lacked the smell of the lotion that protected people from the sun. People were splashing in the water and playing fun games that Finn and Annie said were traditional to the beach.

Everyone kept looking at Enobaria and Brutus as they walked on the shore line holding hands and giving each other small kisses. They all wanted to know what was going on.

"_Hey Pops."_

"_Yes Katniss."_

Katniss motions to Brutus and his Bari's hands.

"_When did you and Enobaria start dating"_

"_We are not dating. We are married. Before the rebellion, Bari and I eloped and hid it from Snow and the rest of the Capitol."_

"_How did you do that?"_

"_That is information that is not needed anymore."_

"_Ok whatever floats your boat Pops."_

Then out of the blue Clara went over to talk to her mother.

_"Momma why won't you talk to me?"_

_"You're like your father. No good ever came from him."_

Chris and Ella grab Clara and took her into the water. Cato goes up to confront his mother.

"_Mom, this has to stop. Clara is just 7 years old. She doesn't understand why you are treating her like this. You have no idea. We ALL hated him. He was cruel and he did not deserve the family he had. Clara may have came to us as a result of something horrible and we all understand that. She may have some characteristics as Charles, but if you look at her either close up or far away, she looks just like you, beautiful. Did you know that she still will not let my son go anywhere with out having me or my wife promise that he will be ok. Did you know that she fought with Uncle Brutus and Chris when they went to take the baby and her to safety when District 2 was bombed and you were knocked the fuck out? She keeps saying that YOU told her to never let the baby go. She listens to you and looks to you as a hero mother! She asks me every night why mommy doesn't want her. I am running out of ways to tell her mother. Speaking of how you say things. Do not talk to her in any harsh way mother or you will live to regret it. Someday you are going to regret what you are doing to her and then you will not just ask but beg for her forgiveness. Now you will apologize to her and in the future if you have nothing nice to say to her don't say anything at all. When she comes up to you and talks to you smile and nicely tell her to come find me, Katniss, Ellie or Chris so that you cannot spread your poison to her anymore!"_

Katniss sees this and decides to take the bulls by the horns for the stunt she pulled. Katniss ask Prim, Rye, big Rue Marcus and Hazel to watch the babies. Katniss goes up to her mother pulls her away to talk to her about conduct in this marriage.

___"Mother?"_

___"Katniss what is the matter now?"_

___"Well for starters:_

___WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE MOTHER?_

___IF YOU WEREN'T ASHAMED OF YOUR CHILDREN WHY THEN DID YOU DISREGARD/ bn OVER 20 GENERATIONS OF TRADITION THAT 'YOU' RAMMED DOWN 'MY AND PRIM'S' THROAT?_

___GETTING MARRIED BEHIND MY BACK WITHOUT GETTING EITHER OF YOUR CHILDREN'S BLESSINGS?_

___ALMOST CAUSING PRIM AND RYE NEVER TO BE HAPPY WITH YOUR MARRIAGE OR IN THIS CASE YOUR ELOPEMENT AS IT WERE! YOU WAITED UNTIL CATO AND I WERE ON OUR HONEYMOON TO GET MARRIED AGAIN!_

___YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, YOUR BABY GIRL HAD TO BEG CATO AND I TO SPONSOR HER AND DIVORCE YOU SO SHE COULD BE HAPPY WITH THE ONE SHE LOVES MOTHER!_

___WELL DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME?"_

___"What is there to say Katniss? I am YOUR MOTHER STILL young lady! I don't have to get your blessing or, Prim's!"_

___"WRONG MOTHER! WHEN A WOMAN REMARRIES IN OUR DISTRICT YOU NOT ONLY HAVE TO GET THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY'S Blessing, YOU HAVE TO GET THE BLESSING OF THE SURVIVING CHILDREN TOO! It's our way MOTHER! YOU RAMMED our traditions down OUR THROATS to obey YOU! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER HAD TO DIVORCE YOU for what YOU DID. TYPICAL MOTHER so damn typical of you!"_

___"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT KATNISS ELIZABETH?!"_

___"I mean MOTHER, Dad died, YOU tune out and leaving YOUR 11 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER care her then 7 YEAR OLD sister WHILE I FIGHTING OFF CRAY FROM RAPING ME AND GALE or SELLING ME TO SNOW BEFORE REAPING AGE MOTHER! Instead of doing it right like YOU were suppose to, like every time you rammed traditions down our throats MOTHER or, when I'M ON THE RECEIVING END OF THIS LECTURE FROM YOU MOTHER, YOUUUUU WENT FOR THE EASY out.! Leaving ME TO CLEAN IT UP! TO TOP IT OFF now my husband is going to think less of me!"_

___"How is Cato going to think LESS of YOU, Katniss?"_

At this point Cato has finished talking to his mother about Clara. He sees where this is going. He has Chris and Ella take the kids for tonight over in their quarters. Cato also borrows Chris's quarters to hash this out with Katniss once and for all. Cato walked over to where Katniss and Camille were yelling at each other. Katniss dropped the bomb onto Camille. After all the years of responsibility placed on her she didn't care anymore, tact be damned. Katniss had to get this out of her system.

___"Enobaria found Snow's records on Dad's and Uncle Garrick's murders Mom. Cray told Snow that Dad and Uncle Garrick were members of the rebellion planning an attack on the Peace Keepers in 12 because Dad and you wouldn't sell me to Snow. Snow ordered Cray to use claymore mines with sensors to set them off the day Dad came back for the whistle Mom. The day FOUR OTHERS PLUS HAYMITCH HAD TO DRAG ME AWAY from there has you just stood there MOM. Cato was there when Gale, Pops an Cranky told me. Do you honestly think that after YOUR STUNT, this SHIT with CRAY AND SNOW THAT Cato is going to think highly of is wife? ESPECIALLY when her own MOTHER BETTER YET, A COMMANDER WHO IS SUPPOSE to SET THE EXAMPLE FLAT OUT REFUSES to follow the TRADITION SHE FORCES HER DAUGHTERS to FOLLOW!?"_

"___What would you have me say Katniss? You know I'm not ashamed of you or, Prim."_

___"Funny you could've fooled me MOTHER. Then again, it's always been about you. Always about you. IF I HADN'T WENT TO AUNT HAZEL after Gale got whipped on those trumped up charges for threatening Rory, Prim, and Vick, YOU would still be in that DAMN CHAIR! FOR ONCE MOTHER MAKE IT RIGHT BY PRIM AND RYE. Because you made sure to let me know that I sure in the hell don't count! Then again I never did with you, Mother! !"_

Cato then put his arms around her in a bear hug. He looks over to Camille___:_

"I got her, Camille. Can you give us a minute?"

Camille nods and goes back toward Bran and the rest of the gang. Hazel just shook her head and told Marcus:

___"I knew my wild child was going to have a say in this."_

As Cato pulls her closer to her:

"___Let's get one thing clear My Fire Girl, I do not think less of you because of this. I think more of you for what you and Gale did. How the two of you fought to keep your families safe."_

___"How can you not? You at least honored my districts traditions more than my Mother did. Then this shit with Cr..."_

Cato stops her with a kiss. He doesn't stop until they have to come up for air.

___"We are hashing this out tonight. Chris and Ella are going to watch the kids at our place while we hash this out at his. Now let's go back and enjoy the rest of the day."_

_They walk back to the gathering. They walk up to Clara who is now building a sand castle with the sand that their Uncle Marcus is buried under._

___"Hazel! Help me! I need out of this sand! It is in places that I really can't mention! Clara Bell when I get out of here you better run cause the tickle monster is going to get you!"_

_After he says this, he stands up and reaches for her. Before she can get away he has her in his arms and tickling her._

___"Uncle Marc! Stop! You gonna make me go pee pee!"_

Everyone starts to laugh. Katniss picks up a wiggly little Rue and walks to the shallowest portion of the beach and places her in the water. She sits down and watches her play, splashing her with water. Prim and Big Rue walks over with Sammy and Sage and place them next to their sister. The older girls formed a triangle around them so that they will not go any further into the water.

Katniss turns her head and sees her husband shirtless playing what used to be called beach volleyball with her cousins and her now brother.

___"Hey keep those thoughts G-Rated Fire Girl."_

Clove sits next to her placing Alex in the water with the other 3 babies. She gently splashes him with water and he squeals and coos at his mother.

___"Mama!"_

___"Katniss! Did you just hear that?! MY son just called me mama! Peeta you owe me Death by Chocolate Brownies!"_

___"OOO Peeta Brownies! Please!"_

___"Alright Prim. After the trial I will make everyone Brownies."_

Everyone cheers with joy. We all enjoyed the rest of the day.

**Later that night**

Katniss and Cato arrive in Chris's quarters. Cato pulls her to the table and sits her down.

___"Katniss, you have no idea how proud of you I am. When I heard what Pops and the other two were saying I was so pissed off, but I was not pissed off at you. I was pissed at Snow and Cray for putting such a brave young child in a situation like that. You and Gale did more that what you should have had to to survive and keep your family safe. I was mad that they had take two genuinely incredible men who really loved their wives and kids away from them. Katniss, there is no way that I think ill of you. You are so amazing and I am truly sorry that I didn't see this when we first met. You will always have my respect. The more I learn about you, the stronger my love and respect gets for you. I could not ever think bad of you again. Your mother has made a huge mistake. What is the punishment in your district for what she did?"_

___"The women who marry without the approval of the oldest living male of the family and the surviving children from the previous marriage are shunned for the remainder of the current marriage. Since my mother had married with the approval of Gale it has to come to a family vote. Meaning Prim, Me, you, Rory, Vick, Posy, Aunt Hazel, Pops, Chris, Johanna, and Cranky. Even though Peeta and Rye are now family they have no vote but can be there."_

___"Oh. When should we have this meeting?"_

___"Let's wait until after the trial. We don't want to get distracted from the task at hand."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games characters. The lovely Suzanne Collins owns all rights to them. Again, we own nothing!**

**Author's Notes:**

**There are going to be some graphic chapters in which will involve anything from violence to lemons. It does have the rating of M for a reason.**

****Heads up a lot of violence, language and crimes will be graphically described here and upcoming chapters. YOUR DESCRETION IS HIGHLY ADVISED!****

**As said in previous chapters, this portion of the three parts of the Twist series is not suitable for people under the age of 18. If you are under 18 or you do not have parental approval DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-Hugs, enjoy.**

**3vlee is my Co-writer. Just like the last story, we always discuss everything and when a chapter is posted it shows that we have agreed on all content involved.**

**As always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Command, District 13:**

Haymitch goes into Command central to talk to Brutus and Marcus.

_"Guys. I'm on my way to the prep for the trial."_

_"Okay let us know how it went with the Witnesses so we can go over which one of us three should be chief Justice this time."_

_"Marcus, I can't be on the panel on this. I am one of the chief witnesses."_

Brutus just rolls his eyes:

_"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! IS THERE ANYBODY WHO ISN'T A WITNESS IN DISTRICT 13?!"_

Marcus continues:

_"Who are we going to ask for a third person? Everybody here is hell bent on revenge."_

Haymitch replies:

_"Enobaria. She's never been clouded on judicial matters. She's your best bet. Later guys."_

Haymitch takes off and heads to the courtroom. On the way there he has a flashback of his family getting slaughter in front of him and of his arena with Mayzalee. He looks up:

_"I'm keeping my word Ma. I'm going to get him for you, Butch, Serene, Mayzilee, my boy. Sorry it took so long._"

Yet in the back of his mind he can hear his mother:

_"Son, remember justice has its own time table. Now go kick some ass. By the way I still want grandchildren, damn it. But no pressure."_

Haymitch just shakes his head:

_"Yes Mam'"_

**Outside the Court Room, District 13:**

Seneca Crane has the witnesses lined up in order with Johanna waiting inside to prepare them.  
Witness list as in order of testimony;

Second Commander of the Air Fleet, Cato Briggs  
Weapons Specialist, Katniss Everdeen-Briggs  
First Commander Land Special Forces, Gale Hawthorne  
Madge Undersee-Hawthorne  
Second in Command Intelligence, Peeta Mellark  
Weapons Tester/Intelligence/Communications Specialist, Clove Medows-Mellark  
First in Command for Communications, Finnick Odair  
First Commander of Intelligence, Haymitch Abernathy  
Effie Trinket  
Intelligence Specialist, Glimmer Sparks-Dawson  
First Commander for Medical Camille Everdeen-Mellark

Third in Command for Medical Clarissa (Foxy) Baer-James

Mocking Jay, Hailey Dawson-Anderson  
Mocking Jay, Henry Anderson  
Clarissa Briggs  
Former High Adviser Seneca Crane

Johanna walks up to the line of people and starts to read off the list of who will be prepping who:

"_These are the people who are not going to have a whole lot of prepping done today due to the fact that you have incredible public speaking skills, will be prepped for a half an hour, and will be helping prep who you are assigned to:_

_Cato Briggs: you will prep Henry Anderson, Glimmer Sparks-Dawson, and Gale Hawthorn._

_Clove Medows-Mellark: you will prep Madge Undersee-Hawthorne and Clarissa (Foxy) Baer-James._

_Effie Trinket: you will be doing the half hour preps for Seneca Crane, Cato Briggs, Clove Medows-Mellark, Peeta Mellark, and Camille Everdeen-Mellark._

_Seneca Crane: you will prep Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen-Briggs._

_Annie Cresta: you will prep Hailey Dawson-Anderson and Clarissa Briggs_

_I will prep Haymitch Abernathy and Effie Trinket._

_Now you all have your assignments, now get to it!"_

Annie walks over to Hailey and Clara and starts to talk to them. All of the sudden you hear a little girl start to cry.

Cato walks over to the crying little girl sitting at her level and asks:

"_Clara Bell, what is the matter with you? Annie is a really nice person._ (as Annie holds out a sucker) _See!"_

"_But I want Jo Jo!"_

"_Now Clara, that is not a nice thing to say now apologize to Miss Annie."_

"_Sorry Miss Annie."_

"_It is ok. Let us go talk to Jo Jo and see if we can get it so that you can be with her ok."_

With a smile Clara takes Annie's hand and goes to talk with Johanna.

"_Johanna, Little Clara Bell wants to be with you. I take Effie and prep her so that she can be with you if you would not mind the change up?"_

"_Of course Annie. I am so sorry Effie to do this, but the little Bell only trusts a few people and five of them are in this room. I cannot have Clove do it because has enough people to prep and she is really close to her, nor can I have Katniss prep her because I have a feeling that she will take the longest to prep."_

"_Hey Jo I heard that!"_

"_Shut up Brainless! I definitely cannot have Cato to it because he is not only her brother but her guardian as well. You see it has to be me."_

"_That is quite alright dear. Just be sure to give her this from all of us."_

Effie pulls out a small box and opens it to show Johanna what is inside. Inside is a round Chocolate cake with a chocolate covered strawberry on the top of chocolate frosting with both the top of the cake and the Strawberry drizzled with white chocolate.

"_I was going to give it to her when I asked her as well as Cato, Katniss, and Christopher if she would like to be the flower girl in mine and Haymitch's wedding after the trial, elections, and at least the remodeling of the Capitol. Could you give it to her. I will think of something else to give the child."_

"_Sure thing Effie! And thank you for understanding."_

With a smile, Effie walks off with Annie and Clara clings to Johanna's side. She kneels down and asks Clara to go eat her cake and play for a little bit until she is finished with Mr. Cranky. Clara does as she is told and the trial preps continue.

A half an hour later, Johanna finishes Haymitch's prepping and then turns to Clara who is now practicing writing her letters.

"_Wow Little Bell! Those letters look really nice. Can I see what you are writing?"_

"_Really Jo Jo! You think they look good?"_

"_Yes. Who taught you to write words like that and in such clear and pretty handwriting?"_

"_Primmy and Kitty are helping me with my studies because the teacher doesn't want to move me from my new friends."_

"_Which new friends are you talking about?"_

"_Mr. Crane's oldest son is my best friend. His name is Jeremiah. He is being caught up to my level so that we can move a head in the grades. He is very funny."_

"_Really! You do know now what we have to talk about right sweetheart?"_

"_Yes Jo Jo! We have to talk about what happened to me, mommy, daddy, and MY Sammy. Jo Jo, I don't wanna have bad dreams anymore. Primmy helps me with making them go away. Won't they come back if I take about it again?"_

"_I am not sure sweetie, but when you go into the area where we tell you I will need you to tell me everything that I ask you to tell me and I will need for you to tell me the truth. No holding back. Can you do that for me?"_

"_Yeah Jo Jo."_

"_Do you have any questions for me sweetie?"_

"_Yes. Why does my Mommy hate me Jo-Jo? Did I do something really bad?"_

_"No why would you ask that Clara bell?"_

_"I don't know why Mommy is mad at me. She hates me Jo-Jo. Most girls do lots of things with their Mommies. I use to do lots of things together with Mommy and Cato. Maybe it's cause Snow made Mom marry Dad."_

_"What did you say Clara, dear?"_

_"I heard Dad say to Mommy that the only reason why he married her was because Snow told him to after she had Chris or, he would kill Grandma. Jo-Jo what is ra..."_

Cato over heard the last part while he was prepping Gale, came up to her:

_"Clara are you sure?"_

_"Yes"_

Johanna pulled Cato aside:

_"YOU and Chris need to tell her the truth NOW! Cato, I hate to say this, you two can't put it off anymore. None of you were conceived out of love. ALL 3 of you were rape babies."_

Cato squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. Then he nodded.

_"Clara, we (as in you, Chris, and I) are going to have a talk, tonight. I hope we can answer your questions from there."_

Always trusting her big brother Clara replies,

_"Ok"_

At this Cato had Clove take Clara out for some 'Sammy' time. After she left Cato turned to Johanna:

_"Jo, I'm going to need you there too please."_

Johanna nodded in agreement. Cato then turns to Gale and starts to walk with him to the room where Seneca is prepping Katniss. He notices that Gale is upset about something. He stops and pulls him aside.

_"Gale what is bothering you? You can do this?"_

_"I'm not so sure. I can't break down...I got to stay str..."_

_"Gale! On the stand 'is' the perfect time to break down. Don't you get it? You are not going up there as "Commander" Hawthorne. You are going up there has the 12 year old kid who became a man of the family over night because of these assholes murdered your father and uncle. Now do you get it?"_

_"I just can't break down in front of her..."_

_"Madge will not think le..."_

_"NO CATO! Katniss! I can't break down in front of her. Don't you get it? She thinks so little of herself, that it took getting reaped for her to know that people love her so much, that they think so highly of her. That she was worthy of being loved. Cato, Katniss blames herself for my father's, her godfather's death. After the first explosion Katniss saw my dad moving and was running to get him out when he yelled 'stop wild child' as the second explosion happened killing him right 'in front of her!' If it was for those four others and Cranky Dad there, Katniss would've went in and died at 11 and 1/2. I have to be strong because if I break Katniss will never forgive herself for it."_

_"Gale, it wasn't her fault. I'm telling you if you break down NO one and I mean NO ONE will think less of you. Including Katniss. Now let's go in there and get this done so we can go to our quarters and hold our families before shit hits the fan tomorrow."_

When they walked in they saw that Katniss was sitting with Seneca waiting to get "prepped" for the trial the next day. She was at the table with some mint tea and a plate of cheese buns in front of her. Seneca was pacing the floor. Then they sit at the table next to them.

"_Ok now we can begin. I had asked for Cato to prep Gale in here because a lot of his testimony will blend into yours. There will be some subjects that Gale will have to leave on because of the sensitivity of said subject. When Johanna is finished with prepping her people she will come and help with your prep. Your and Gale's testamony will be the nail in the coffin for three of the major charges held against the defense."_

_"Ok."_

_"So Katniss, Johanna is going to ask you questions that are going to seem very personal. You will have to tell everything, not just the highlights. We need you to say everything."_

At this time Katniss started to get agitated and tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Johanna walks in and, after slamming her hand down on the table, grabbing Katniss's face in her hands and says:

_"Pull yourself together Brainless! I need you to be fierce and DO NOT BACK DOWN. Those men who are being tried are going to Stare you down and try to intimidate you into staying silent on the stand. DON'T let them do that. WE (she gestures_ to all four of the people in the room_) will not let them hurt you anymore and do you think Haymitch, Brutus, and Enobaria will let anyone harm you. They saw how you struggled that first year with Cato. Think of what Cato will do if THEY even got close to you. I do not think they want to deal with Bloody Brutal Cato especially now that you are his wife and the mother of his children."_

Katniss looked at Cato and saw that he will do anything to keep her and their family safe and alive.

_"Ok Jo. Let's continue."_

They finished with her prep session and they all went home.

_"Hey Fire Girl"_

_"Yes Neanderthal?"_

_"I have to go to Chris's to talk to Clara about some stuff. Are you going to be ok with Samuel and the twins?"_

_"Yeah Prim will be there with me take all the time you need. We will be there when you guys come home."_

He went to Chris's quarters and the three have a talk with Clara about their mother. Chris and Ella took Clara for the night. When Cato returns from Chris's, he went into their room to find Katniss restless in her sleep, whimpering in a middle of a nightmare. As he's about to wake her, she shoots up barely recognizing Cato being there as Katniss is looking around wild-eyed breathing heavy before falling against him. Cato didn't need to ask what was bugging her, he knew for it was bugging them all.

_"How did your talk go with Clara?"_

_"About has good as expected. How do you tell a 7 year old she's not wanted by her mother anymore because she was conceived from martial rape is beyond me. Yet Chris and I did it. I think she knows she's with us for the duration. I think she's at least accepted the fact that she's with us for now on."_

_"Poor Baby."_

_"Mom's going to regret it one day."_

_"I think she already does, love. She does my love."_

The trial couldn't come soon enough for this new country of Panem. The courtroom is packed has this is being filmed for all to see including those who live in the Capitol. The three panel of judges for the trial came in and made an announcement prior to the accused coming in:

_"As they tried us, we are trying them under their own system. The accused will not be able to cross examine nor question the witnesses. Just has they did to us, the evidence will speak for themselves."_

As the seven hooded figures enter the court room they can hear the murmuring of the people as they were escorted to their benches to be shackled in place. Once there their hoods were taken off one by one to reveal:

The former President of Panem; Cornelius Snow

Former Head Peace Keeper for Panem; Damon Romulus

Former Lead General; Plutarch Havensbee

Former Head Game Maker/Lead Adviser; Anton Aders

Former Asst. Head Game Maker/Lead Adviser; Aber Andrews

Former Head Peace Keeper District 12; Mars Cray

These were the six that caused the worse damage to the country, the worse suffering against the children of Panem. Now they get to meet the justice that is due to them as Johanna Mason opens for the People:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of the panel and of this court, the people today will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the seven here today are guilty of all the charges set forth by this court. The overwhelming evidence will show that the accused participated in the followings crimes that held the people of Panem in terror for over 35 years. These crimes include;_

_1) The death of over 1824 children who were forced to participate in the hunger games only to be slaughtered for their entertainment._

_2) Over 12,500 counts of attempted murder of the Tributes/Victors of the 74th/75th games, the Tributes babies, the Child Daycare Center bombings and the attempted nuclear attack against every man, woman, and child of District 8._

_3) Over 8 million murders at the whim of the President by his own documentation._

_4) The Prostitution ring of over 40 Victors from past games through the threat of Blackmail or, the threat of killing their families after they won the games._

_5) The UNDERAGE Prostitution ring involving children of all districts at the whims of Head peace keeper Cray and President Snow. These so called 'men' would scour the districts for new 'entertainment' of children under the age of 12 and has young as 8 if not younger to be forced into being 'sold' to the highest bidder to keep their families alive._

_6) Falsifying documents to bring fake charges to law biding citizens including children under the age of 12 and fake rebellious activity to justify murder of innocent lives including but not limited to the falsifying of tribute records which two pregnant tributes were murdered due to faulty test along with four others on the first day of the 74th/75th games._

_7) The murders of 267 miner of District 12 including Mac Everdeen and Garrick Hawthorne by former Head Peace Keeper Mars Cray on the orders of the President based on the fake records that were kept by Cray himself._

_8) Conspiracy_

_9) Blackmail_

_10) Illegal gambling of human flesh._

_11) Statutory rape of Tributes and Victors from all games_

_12) Statutory rape of over 2.5 million minors at the whims of the President._

_13) The Attempted Murders of several citizens of Districts 2, 12, 6, 10, 9, 3 and 5 due to the bombings that were ordered by the President._

_14) The murders of over 3.5 million citizens from said bombings in the very same districts._

_15) Over 75 counts of illegal human experimentation of the orphans in district 2's orphanage. Many as young as 7 years old._

_16) Over 300 counts of abuse of said orphans in said orphanage by the whims of the President._

_17) Over 2 million counts of sexual assault of minors under the age of 11._

_18) The murder of pilot Martin Andrew Gomez during a peace rescue mission._

_With testimony of witnesses throughout Panem and the documentation in their own words, the People today will prove that these worthless excuse of men are GULITY COWARDS beyond a shadow of a doubt and deserve fitting justice to be rendered. Also the people would like to strike both of the Mocking Jays off of the witness list due to medical reasons. Thank you."_

Marcus was acting has Chief Justice for the Panel which also included Enobaria and Brutus. Marcus had Johanna call her first witness. True to fashion Johanna came out swinging when she called Cato to the stand. Cato Briggs went in front of the panel and was sworn in. He took his seat on the stand. Johanna didn't play around has she asked her questions:

_"Please state you name and position for the record."_

_"Cato Michael Briggs, 2nd Commander Air Strike and Support"_

_"Yet you were something else prior to that were you?"_

_"Yes, I was the Tribute for the 74th/75th Hunger Games for District 2."_

_"You were paired off with the female from district 12 and ordered to conceived a child under the orders of the President?"_

_"All Tribute were ordered to conceive children with their partners."_

_"Tell me commander how old was your partner when the two of you were 'ordered' to conceive at child?"_

_"16 years old"_

_"And you were?"_

_"17 almost 18."_

_"So 'both' of you were minors at the time?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And she was a virgin?"_

_"(_At this Cato smiled) _I was her first, yes...Across the board."_

Johanna does a double take. She thought

_'Brainless 'first' in everything was Bloody Brutal Cato. Oh. My. Freakin'. God. Holy Shitballs.' _

Johanna shows the documents that all females that were to be reaped for the 74th/75th Hunger Games were to be virgins to the panel.

_"Across the...board?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And where is your partner today?"_

_"She is my wife."_

_"And the children?"_

_"Luckily healthy twin girls almost a year old now."_

_"So upon reading these documents_ (giving the documents over to the panel) _finding out that the only reason you and your family is alive is because of the rebellion rescuing your family? That according to the documents that I just handed to the panel showed that you and your partner tied in a 'popularity' vote and a rigged arena for ratings how do you feel? That you and then pregnant partner were targeted for death?"_

_"To be honest, insulted as should every Tribute who has been a part of these games."_

_"Insulted? Please explain Commander Briggs?"_

_"Where I am from, the games were meant to bring 'honor' to your district. You worked for it. You 'earned' your victory through mastering your skills in weapons, in combat, in survival. You trained and trained hard to be the best Tribute from your district. You train to win, to bring pride to your district. So to find out that its a 'popularity' contest on who gets the most sponsors not, who's the best fighter its an insult."_

Johanna after showing Cato the next set of document marked exhibits 25 through 57 then asked:

_"How do you feel to find out your partner has well has every pregnant Tribute were not suppose to be in the arena at all yet by the order of the President_ (pointing to Snow)_ put them in there regardless of both your daughter's safety and well being?"_

_"I want to be his executioner for it. Who is he to play God with innocent lives? If I was killed in the arena is one thing however, those girls and the children that they were carrying were innocent. That's another."_

From where he sat Brutus with pride thought _'Damn, I taught him well' _as Johanna continued:

_"So being rescued by the rebellion saved your children's lives?"_

_"More than that, it allowed them to be born, to draw breath."_

_"No More questions."_

Cato stepped down from the stand and took his seat to be that support for both Katniss and Gale.

Johanna called Katniss to the stand. This is what Johanna prepared her for, she knew she had to be fearless and can't back down nor be timid now. For Katniss this will be by far the hardest thing she had to do. This was the time to earn her nick name "The Girl on Fire." Katniss looked a little pale as she took the stand. Johanna whispered

_"Are you okay Brainless?"_

_"Just a little dizzy spell." _

This got Enobaria's attention as the last time Katniss was 'dizzy' she was expecting the twins. Yet Johanna went on with the questioning at Katniss's insistence.

_"State your name for the record please."_

_"Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen-Briggs, Weapons specialists."_

_"You volunteered for the last Hunger Games. Why?"_

_"My cousin Gale's fiancée was reaped so I took her place so they could marry."_

_"And when Gale's name was called?"_

_"Peeta Mellark volunteered took his place in his stead."_

_"Now we are going to back to the day that your father and uncle died. Do you remember?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can you tell the court about it?"_

Katniss does including the fact that Haymitch and four others had to drag her away from there because she was trying to save her uncle. Katniss finished with:

_"However there was a second explosion which covered me in both my father's and uncle's remains. It took over two days to get what was left of them off of me."_

Johanna produced documents from Cray and Snow showing that fake charges on her father and uncle. Along with documents of Snow's 'interest' in her to be 'his'. Johanna asked:

_"What did you know about this?"_

_"Cray came to the house when I was 11 and talked to my parents. At the time, Cray didn't know that I heard what he told my parents that day. When Snow wanted to 'buy' me. But I remember and I quote 'wouldn't it be a pity to lose her in the reapings next year when she could be safe in the capitol. Or if an unfortunate accident happen in mines with you and your best friend Garrick Hawthorne?' I knew that they were threats but my father held firm and said no. His children will stay home where they belong. My father was one of the few would stood up to Cray and his dirty dealings."_

_"Dirty dealings? Please explain?"_

_"Everyone knew of Cray's 'taste' in girls. He even tried for the Mayor's daughter once but the Mayor said no and in turn Madge had triple amount of entries put into the reaping bowl each year. I found that hard since she never signed up for trassere like Gale and I. We knew if anybody came by that wasn't from the outlying districts we were to butch up, look boyish. Some of the girls to avoid it would scar themselves to make sure they weren't looked at by the outsiders. _(at this Cato nodded his head to give her the strength to go on) _We knew of the under age selling because near reaping time Cray would go to certain houses every year to make offers to buy children or, they would disappear only to be found later dead or, years later after they 'released' from their 'masters' after being 'sold' by Cray."_

_"Can you tell us what happened after your father and uncle died with your cousin Gale Hawthorne?"_

_"Cray brought Gale up on false charges when he was 12 and gave him 45 lashes. The next day Cray pulled me aside on my way home from school and told me... _(sharp exhale) _'If I didn't start towing the line and do what I was told the next time it would be Prim, Rory and Vick after 'he' got ahold of me.' My mother had zoned out and I had to protect the family too so I went to my Godmother, my Aunt Hazel."_

_"Who is Aunt Hazel?"_

_"Mother's older sister and my Godmother."_

_"What did she do Katniss to get Cray to stop harassing your family?"_

_"One thing she got mother out of that damn chair. I don't know what they did but Cray never went near us kids again after he got sick."_

_"Now you were paired during the games with Cato Briggs from District 2?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Now your partner testified that he was your first?"_

_"Ms. Mason my father was dead, my mother was in a deep depression and I was caring for my sister who wasn't even 7 at the time. I had NO time to be a kid. I took care of my little sister! She was my top priority. I had to make sure she survived and not starved to death. In fact after our first talk was when Cato gave me my first kiss ever_ (Katniss blushed a little at the memory). _Believe it or, not in our district we're not as 'easy' as some have rumored Seam Girls to be."_

Johanna thought to herself:

_'Of all the guys to be her first... Holy Mother of Shitballs.' _

Both Cranky and Pops looked at each other:

'That's our girl.'

Cato just smiled.

Johanna continued:

_"Now Katniss, finding out all the things that you now know about Cray, Snow and the games. That you were targeted to be murdered while carrying your twin daughters what do you think should be done to those responsible?"_

_"If it was physically possible, I would make them go through natural child birth with triplets after I dulled the arrows for the neutering that they so richly deserve. However since they murdered innocent lives from those two pregnant girls at the beginning of the arena I think they should be placed in an arena too."_

_"What two pregnant girls Katniss?"_

_"Out of the three pairs that were rumored not have conceived therefore were blown up on their platform, two of the three females were indeed pregnant."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"My Mother was the one who did the autopsies and found out that they were in their first trimesters. She was ordered by then President Snow himself to change the original document to not include that the girls were indeed pregnant at the time of their murders. My mother kept the original documents to show how the games were rigged to execute those who were indeed innocent."_

_"Who is your Mother, Katniss?"_

_"First Medical Commander, Camille Everdeen."_

_"No further questions."_

Katniss got up from the stand and went to sit next to Cato. Yet Cato was concerned when Katniss was a little wobbly on her feet. Johanna asks the court for a short 10 minute recess. They step out of the room and Cato quietly asks:

_"My Fire Girl are you ok?"_

_"Yes love. I am ok. Just got a little dizzy and am feeling a little tired."_

_"Ok. You let me know if it gets worse alright. Here is Jo."_

_"Brainless are you ok?"_

_"Would everyone stop asking me that already! I am FINE!"_

"_Ok Jo, where are henry and Haylie?"_

"_They are in medical. She had a little girl last night. They named her Arial Annie. Annie after Henry's beloved cousin who is Finnick's future wife."_

"_We will have to go see them when this is done today."_

"_Cato, I am not going I was there helping Haylie until Henry got to medical. You were with Chris and Clara and everything happened so fast. I am very glad that I was there for her. Gale had to go get Henry while Peeta went for my mother. Clove was in our quarters with the kids. Cato it was so wonderful to be there for such a miricle."_

"_Well we need to go back."_

_Ok. Let's go."_

They enter back into the court room and Johanna then called Gale Hawthorne to the stand. Everyone could tell Gale would rather be anywhere than on the stand.

_"Please state your name for the court?"_

_"Gale Hawthorne, First Commander Land Forces"_

_"Now Gale when you were just 12 almost 13 you lost your father & uncle making you the 'man' of the house?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Can you tell the court what great crime you committed to received 45 lashes has your cousin Katniss described?"_

_"I was falsely accused of being belligerent to a superior officer, namely Former Head Peace Keeper Cray."_

_"Well Gale what did you say to the Head Peace Keeper of your district that would get you 45 lashes?"_

_"Excuse me."_

_"What you need me to repeat the question, Gale?"_

_"No that is what I said 'Excuse me'. I was running late for school and I was trying to get around Cray so I said excuse me."_

_"And Cray called that belligerent?"_

_"Yes but it wasn't until he untied me that... _(sharp inhale) _That..."_

_"That what Gale?"_

_"That he told me to get a better hold of my family if I want to see another birthday or, else?"_

_"Did you know what he was talking about?"_

_"At the time no."_

_"There was a later date when you figured it out?"_

_"Yes"_

_"When?"_

_"When my cousin Katniss came to see my... Came to see my mother. The day after my flogging, when Cray approached Katniss."_

_"Why was that so bad?"_

_"BECAUSE CRAY KNEW I WAS THE SURVIVING OLDEST MALE! ! CRAY KNEW HE WAS SUPPOSE TO COME TO ME! ! NOT KATNISS! He knew _(Gale's eyes started to water but he held it in)_ IT'S our way. For Cray to do what he did was telling the district that I wasn't a man. That I wasn't the MAN of the family and I was. It WAS UP TO ME_ (Gale looks to Cato so he can continue) _to make the decisions for the family. That's why I let my mother and aunt do what they had to do. We kept the family alive."_

"What did your mother and aunt do?"

"They gave their answer in 'their' form."

Johanna went up to the bench to the Justices there:

_"I request that Hazel Hawthorne be added to the list to find out what they did to keep these kids alive and unmolested."_

Marcus nodded yes.

Johanna then continued to question Gale:

_"Can you tell us anything more about selling of underage children in your district?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Such as?"_

_"It wasn't just girl that Cray went after for his taste." _

(people in the court murmur)

_"How do you know this?"_

_"The year before Cray went for Katniss at my Uncle Mac's house, Cray approached my father to sell me to Plutarch Havensbee." _

(Katniss's eyes got big while Cato looked at him with pride.)

Cato whispered into Katniss's ear:

_"He has to get this out of his system love. Just like you had to get this out of yours. I don't think any less of you, you know that." _

Katniss nodded.

Johanna asked:

_"Did you know that your wife during the years she was being reaped she had three times the entries of everybody else?"_

_"Yes but there's more to it."_

_"Such as?"_

_"The night before the reaping bowls were filled with the names to be pulled, I pulled all of hers but one that was required to be in there out."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she committed no crime nor did she ever sign up for trassere like Katniss and I did. So I even out the playing field and burned the slips. _(looking at Cray)_ You can suck on those lemon and smile Cray. I figured he owed me that much for the 45 lashes."_

_"Gale that took balls."_

_"Yes Ms Mason but when its the right thing, then its worth it."_

_"How so Gale?"_

_"Madge is my wife so it was very much worth it."_

_"No further questions."_

Johanna then called Madge Hawthorne to the stand who testified about being approached at 11 as well. This was followed by Peeta and Clove Mellark who found out that the games were rigged for them to win originally then it was suppose to be a tie with Cato and Katniss Briggs. Both stated that they agree with Cato in saying that it would've been an insult to accept it knowing that they didn't win on their skill. Finnick provided the description on how he kept Annie safe from being a prostitute for the Capitol. Snow used her to threaten him into this life style that he never wanted. Effie was called to the stand to testify about the capitalist point of view and how those who were against the 'Games' disappeared or, ever executed as traitors on fake charges. Glimmer was called to the stand to testify about the mole Marcellus Mals and her stabbing. Thresh was called after to testify on life after her stabbing and his view of the games. Clarissa (Foxy) testified on the poisons and abuse that the orphans were subjected to in District two on the orders of the government.

Then it was Haymitch Abernathy on the stand to whom Cray bragged and shoved the execution orders of his family that were personally signed by none other than Snow on trumped up charges:

_"Cray lined them up one by one while I was being held down by his cronies pulled out his gun then shot my mother, little brother, fiancée and my unborn son in the head for all to see. He shot my fiancée twice once in her head, the second where our son's head was to make a point. My kid brother was the same age as Brutus. He was five years younger than me. My mother never harmed a single soul but because I was getting married and having a family, Snow decided to kill them off. I hope that there is a God so I can design a special arena for you assholes. Hell I may borrow Clove's knives for the occasion if they allow me to be your executioner. I hope there is a 'special' place in hell for you for I can think of no one more deserving of it than you six assholes."_

Then after the lunch recess, Johanna came at them with the one two sucker punches of two pissed off mommas. Hazel Hawthorne and Camille Everdeen. Has Hazel took the stand she looked right at Cray.

_"Mrs. Hawthorne, can you please explain what you did to get your sister out of a severe depression and keep then Head Peace Keeper Cray from kidnapping, selling and raping your children and your nieces?"_

_"Oh that was easy, I made him rabbit stew."_

_"Rabbit stew?"_

_"Yes, Rabbit stew with Camille's special herbs & spices."_

_"Special herbs?"_

_"Yes special herbs that gave him the runs, the shits, numbing in the mouth and paralyze him for a week. Yes those 'special' herbs. To give him a 'special' message."_

_"And what message was that?"_

_"Harm one hair or, any other part of any child in my family, you will never see a sunrise again and being paralyzed for a week will be the least of your worries as you die."_

_"Did it work?"_

_"He never went near the children, Camille nor, Me ever again. _(looks at Cray) _Did you little shits."_

_"No further questions."_

Johanna then called Camille Everdeen-Mellark to the stand. Once seated Johanna struck again.

_"Commander Everdeen-Mellark can you please tell the court what you went through when you husband was murdered by these men?"_

_"I went through hell. I could not function when I had to take the remains of my husband and brother-in-law off of my daughter for their funerals. That was until Hazel, my sister showed me the bigger picture after they came after the children. Our children."_

_"What did you do Commander?"_

_"What I was trained to do? Has Hazel was trained to cook beautiful meals, I was trained to use herbs to cure people of their sicknesses."_

_"Their sicknesses?"_

_"Yes in Cray's case I used the skin of night lock, tambour root, violet ivy root, cinnamon sage with just a teeny hint of Rosemary for flavor. Now to cure him took just a little more work for with herbal sickness you have to use herbal cures."_

_"Why is that Commander?"_

_"Though Capitol medicine is effective, they have no effect on natural poisons. They don't completely cure the illness like herbs do and I am damn good at what I DO. Cray knew this. He also knew he messed up when he went after my girls but he has never went after another underage child since."_

Johanna brought in Clara who stole the show. She testified how since the did the big booms on her District that her Mommy hates her, how Marcellus was talking on his wrist before the bombings happened, and they're gonna get for hurting her Sammy. Clara looked at Snow:

_"Because I have big brothers and boy I know how to use them."_

Johanna then asked who are your big brothers Clara dear?

Clara then replied:

_"Chris and Cato._ (Looked at the six) _Boy you're gonna get it."_

When the defense thought that was it, imagine their surprise as Johanna called Seneca Crane to the stand. There was a hush over the crowd and a look of disbelief when Seneca took the stand. He testified how he was recruited into the rebellion after his best friend was sold into slavery on trumped charges and bought by none other than President Snow. That during the times he was a Peace Keeper under Cray before Cray was sent to 12, how Cray would bring fake charges against other to scare them to tow the line. How Romulus murdered Greenhaven for doing his job the night of the first storming on the mansion. How the President refuse to stop the games even though it was what the Capitalist wanted. Worse of all he was going to start having them every six months to wipe out the districts or, just flat out nuke them. During his time as one of his advisers he murdered 'retired' four of his advisers by shooting them on the head in front of mansion.

When Johanna asked:

_"Why did you join the rebellion Mr. Crane?"_

_"Because of what he did to Haymitch Aberthany. Mitch was full of fire when he won his games years ago. All Mitch wanted to do was to go home and be with his family. He was going back to his fiancée when Cray arrested them on trumped up charges and before the even had a trial, per orders of Snow murdered them in front of Mitch in cold blood. After three years of being head game maker and seeing those innocent kids die horrible deaths or worse become Victors to be sold into prostitution for his entertainment, it was enough. Haymitch was the one who showed me what the Victor's go through after they win to keep their families alive."_

_"No further questions of this witness. The people rest."_

Johanna did her closing argument then and there:

_"Ladies and Gentlemen of this court you heard testimony from several people on what these six are guilty of. Thousands upon thousand of documents have been given to show that the six seated here to day are GUILTY of all charges in the indictments. They falsely accused and murders millions through their reign of terror. They sentence nearly 1900 children to their death for their entertainment. They sold their Victors into force prostitution to keep their families alive. They should be found guilty and sentenced to what they so richly deserve in this court here today.-Thank you."_

**Three Hours Later:**

The panel returns with a verdict of guilty of all charges. Marcus who was acting as Chief Justice read the verdict into record:

_"You six here today represent the past terror of the people of Panem. You have been found guilty of all charges in the 18 count indictment brought forth here today. Killed millions without batting an eye. You maimed thousands without blinking. You could've had a peaceful profitable running country yet you choose fear and intimidation to rule. You never learned from the past and now the past repeated itself against you. You lost this time. You six along with Mr. Mals will be sentenced tomorrow. Until then Bailiff get these poor excuses of human forms out of my court! We are adjourned."_

After the Judges leave everybody rises. Katniss stood up then her world went black as Cato yells:

_"Katniss"_

Katniss collapses into Cato's arms. Cato waste no time and takes her straight to medical.


	4. Chapter 4

**Victory's Twist **

**Chapter 4**

**Sentence by design**

**An hour later-Medical D-13;**

Katniss wakes up to come very concerned faces. Yet the first face she wants to see is there, Cato.

_"Cato? What happ..."_

_"Shh.. You passed out my fire girl, shh... You're safe at medical. Katniss, Camille asked me when your last cycle was and I couldn't remember. Do you?"_

Katniss stopped to think she hadn't had one since the cabin after the Capitol fell about 8 weeks ago.

"_Cato, the cabin.."_

Cato just started smiling as Camille came into the room;

_"The test came back. Cato you need to register that thing. Congrats you're pregnant again. Now we're going to an ultra sound to see how far along you are."_

Camille did the ultra sound and had them take a look. A bigger grin took hold on Cato's face as he saw two in there again.

_"Yeap Cato, definitely need to register that thing. You're about 7 weeks along with twins. We're avoiding the rush this time until after the first trimester you are on high risk. Then we'll reevaluate after that and see. That means NO heavy lifting and No stress, period."_

_"But I'm not on bed rest right? I can still do things with the kids, right?"_

_"As long as there are no other problems, you should be fine."_

Camille then leaves to get the discharge papers for them. In the Waiting room Pops, Marcus, Cranky Dad, Effie, Jo-jo and Enobaria hear a victory battle cry from Cato and look at each other.

**Back in the room:**

_"I hope it's boys this time."_

_"If it's boys, you're getting neutered."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Cato, it's only fair. I'm doing all the work here beside we will have five children under the age of 3. Counting Clara we will have six children under the age of 8 by the time these two arrive. That's six, S-I-X kids before the age of 20. "_

_"How about birth control shots? They're once a year? If we want more later we have that option."_

_"Vasectomies can be reversed. Birth Control is not 100% beside we seemed to keep having them in pairs."_

_"How about this we go with the birth control until we make a final decision on having anymore? Then go from there, agreed?"_

_"Agreed."_

Cato goes out there where everybody is and tells them:

_"She's pregnant and it's twins again."_

Haymitch looks at Marcus

_"Well?"_

_"Damn."_

Gives Haymitch 100 and Brutus 50 has both dads laugh.

On the way back Cato won't let her feet touch the ground at least for tonight.

_"Cato, mom said I could walk home. I feel like such an idiot today. Passing out like that."_

_"Humor me Katniss. You've been stressed and now with this set of twins you are taking it easy. Let me take care of you like I should have with the girls."_

_"Like I'm going to have a choice in this?"_

_"Nope."_

After they arrive back in their quarters Cato tells the rest of the gang what is going on. He thanks Peeta and Clove for watching the kids as they congratulate them on the twins. Yet later that night Katniss is still not convinced that justice will be done.

_"I'm still scared that they'll get away with i..."_

_"Shh... Leave that to me."_

"_But Cato..."_

"_Katniss Elizabeth, I said to leave it to me. There is a song that I heard one of my friends sing to his long time girlfriend when she was doubting herself in the academy. He didn't know that I was listening. Usually I would pick on them, but it just seemed like they needed this moment without harassment. The song was originally sang by a gospel/country singer a long time ago. It is called 'I Still Believe in You'. It goes like this. Let's see if I can remember all of the lyrics._

_Everybody wants a little piece of my time_  
_But still I put you at the end of the line_  
_How it breaks my heart to cause you this pain_  
_To see the tears you cry fallin' like rain_

_Give me the chance to prove_  
_And I'll make it up to you_

_I still believe in you_  
_With a love that will always be_  
_Standing so strong and true_  
_Baby I still believe in you and me_

_Somewhere along the way, I guess I just lost track_  
_Only thinkin' of myself never lookin' back_  
_For all the times I've hurt you, I apologize_  
_I'm sorry it took so long to finally realize_

_Give me the chance to prove_  
_That nothing's worth losing you_

_I still believe in you_  
_With a love that will always be_  
_Standing so strong and true_  
_Baby I still believe in you and me"_

"_Cato, that was beautiful! You believe in me, in us?"_

"_Yes Katniss. We have been through so much, and you have been so strong. I am so happy that I finally got it through my head that you are not here to hurt me or hurt my chances at survival. I am so proud to call you my wife and the mother of my children even those who are not born yet. I am just glad that you are not throwing up as bad as your last pregnancy."_

"_Now don't jinx it. It is still early in the pregnancy."_

They look at each other and then go off to bed to get as much sleep as possible for the day to come.

**Next morning, Holding cell, D-13**

Marcellus wakes up to wash before getting his morning meal. As always he looks out the window where the scaffolding is yet today is different. He takes a second look to see that a rope in a hangman's noose is now swinging in the breeze has he hears Marvel's deep chuckles leaving the hallway. Marcellus thought;

_"Finally it's today. He's finds out his fate today with the rest of them."_

Soon Marvel and Gale come into the room. Gag, put ear plugs in and a hood over his head as his hands and feet are shackled like the rest of the prisoners. Marcellus is then linked to the others who are now pushed to move forward being herded like cattle though the district to the court room for their sentence.

**Courtroom, D-13:**

By mid-morning the seven were brought before the three membered panel for sentencing. This too was also broadcast throughout the country including the capitol. Marcus Malone who acted as Chief Justice for the trial read their sentence:

_"The lot of you are found guilty of all the charges brought forth in this court. The are no winner here today. Only a quest for equal and befitting justice to be served upon those who so richly deserve it. Without further ado, I Marcus Malone First Lead Commander of the Rebellion sentence you:_  
_Cornelius Snow_  
_Damon Romulus_  
_Anton Aders_  
_Aber Andrews_  
_Plutarch Havensbee_  
_Mars Cray_  
_Marcellus Mals_  
_For the crimes against humanity and all of the other charges that you were convicted of you all are hereby sentenced to Death by Arena or, Death by Hanging with the exception of Marcellus Mals. Mr. Mals you are hereby sentenced to death by arena, period. You have one minute starting now to choose. Prior to going to your death each of you will receive 50 lashes with the exception of Mars Cray, by the people you took the most from. _

_For Mars Cray who took so much from the people of District 12, he is to receive 95 lashes from the two families he hurt the most. _(Marcus had each of the member who were going to carry out the sentence stand has their name was called)  
_For Cornelius Snow you will receive your lashes from Victor Haymitch Abernathy._

_For Anton Aders you will receive your lashes from Johanna Mason for the deaths of her family & friends._

_For Damon Romulus yours will be by Seneca Crane for the murder of Greenhaven and for rigging the games._

_For Aber Andrews yours will be by Finnick for holding Annie captive until he was forced by YOU to sell himself._

_I need Ella and Gene Gomez to approach the bench."_

A murmur goes through the court as the two sisters of Pilot Martin Gomez approach the Judges with Christopher Briggs. Marcus then spoke:

_"Ella you are the oldest surviving member of your family. I apologies for not asking you this earlier. Do you or, Gene want the honors to delivering the lashes for Marty?"_

_"This piece of shit is less than worthy of my time so no for me. Gene?"_

_"I have followed in all things Ella, I will not stop now. For if I get a hold of that whip so help me God, I won't stop at 50 Commander."_

Chris then spoke:

"Then let me have the honor for you both."

Both sisters nodded in agreement. Then the sisters were escorted to their seats has Marcus continues;

_"For Plutarch Havensbee yours will be by First Commander of the Air Strike/Support Christopher Briggs on the behalf of the Gomez sisters for the murder of Martin Andrew Gomez._

_For Marcellus Mals the first 25 lashes will be done by Thresh Dawson for the harm YOU caused his family. The second 25 will be done by your victim Glimmer Dawson._

_Finally, Mars Cray the first 50 lashes will be done by First Commander of Land Forces Gale Hawthorne for the crimes YOU committed against his family including for the Murder of his father Garrick Hawthorne, for the insult of his family status, the sexual harassment to Gale Hawthorne when he was just 12 years old plus for the illegal triple entries on Madge Undersee-Hawthorne. The second 45 will be done by Second Commander of Air Strike and Support Cato Briggs aka BLOODY BRUTAL CATO for the crimes you committed against his wife's family including for the murder of Mac Everdeen, the trauma you caused Camille Everdeen and sexual harassment of Katniss Everdeen-Briggs when she was just 11 years old. For a total of 95 lashes. For I can find no one more deserving to be the recipient of such an award than YOU. In addition all convictions against the Hawthorne and Everdeen families are thereby absolved and ex-sponged off their records. All whipping are to take place 2 weeks before their final sentences are to be carried out. Gentlemen have you made up your mind on your final sentence or, shall I do it for you?"_

This was the only time the defense spoke has they replied one by one:

_"Arena."_

Marcus then had it entered the final sentence as death of arena to commence in 45 days from today. Then Marcus spoke at the defendants for the last time:

_"You are all worthless in my eyes. Pond scum has more worth than the lot of you will ever have. May god have mercy upon your souls for what you have done to so many for so long. BAILLIFFS GET THESE WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT OUT OF MY COURT NOW! !_  
_We are adjourned."_

After the Judges left, has the gags are placed onto each defendant Seneca Crane met Haymitch Abernathy in front of the defendants so they can all hear:  
_"Old friend how would you like to help me design an arena 'especially' for 'THIS' occasion?"_

Haymitch while looking directly at Snow and Cray replied:

_"I would love nothing more my OLD friend."_

Right after the two men said that, the ear plugs and hoods went on to close out the world around them as they were escorted back to their cells for transport to the secret dungeons until their sentences were carried out.

After they left Katniss had her head in her hands as she realized that her nightmare did not come true. As Cato removed her hands from her face:

_"See I told you my Fire Girl. I will make sure he will never harm your family again."_

**A Week Later...**

Cato was making arrangments with Chris on having Clara stay the night with him and Ella tonight, so that Clara can have some more time with Chris. After that he went back to quarters to check on Katniss.

He walk into his room and sees that Katniss is taking a nap and that she has a smile on her face. As he looks at her, he takes off his shirt and pants and then slips into the bed next to her. He closes his eyes and is immediately transported to a meadow.

He sees that Katniss is under a willow tree with two strange men. He runs up to her and moves her to stand behind him.

"_Katniss! Stay back."_

"_Cato. It is ok."_

"_No, it is not. We do not know these strange people."_

"_Um Cato, I want you to meet my Daddy Mac Everdeen and my Uncle/Godfather Garret Hawthorn."_

"_Oh. Hello sirs"_

"_See Baby Girl. We told you."_

"_Yes Daddy. I know."_

"_WHAT?! DID SHE JUST.."_

"_Yes Cato, she know better to mouth her father."_

"_Ok Mac. We brought them here for a reason. Naps only last for so long when you have babies in the house."_

"_Right. First thing first. We wanted to let you know that the baby you had lost during the bombing is making an apperience but he will not be alone. He will have a brother."_

"_Wait we having boys Uncle?"_

"_Yes my wild child. You will have boys." _

"_Second we want to play the proud father and uncle card with sword boy here. Mac you want the honors?"_

"_Sure thing Gar. Cato you better take better care of our little wild child or we will make your life worse than the PAIN that Brutus would ever give you. DO YOU HEAR ME?"_

"_Yessir'" _

"_GOOD"_

"_Well Mac we better let them get back the babies are returning."_

"_Alright Gar."_

Garret gives Katniss a hug and then goes to shake Cato's hand.

"_Cato, can you do me a favor?"_

"_Yeah sure."_

"_One take good care of her she is a special young lady and give my son Gale a message:_

_You are doing good boy! _

_He will know what I mean."_

"_Yeah I can do that."_

Cato shakes Mac's hand and as Katniss is giving her father a hug, Mac takes Katniss's face in his hands and says:

"_Katniss Elizabeth you need to give your mother a break. I know that she went against tradition and married without your and Prim's appoval but she does deserve to be happy again too. Bran is a wonderful strong man. He will be good to your mother. They have my approval. She will always be MY wife but she needs to be happy again. I love you my baby girl. Do as you are told and rest. Give Mitch a message for me:_

_Thank you for taking care of my family and watching over my baby girl."_

"_I love you Daddy." _

Theywake up and Katniss is in tears. He holds her and tells her that everything is going to be ok.

"_You were there in my father's meadow. You talked to him. He really liked you. I wish you were really there."_

"_Katniss love I was there. We are really having boys this time. Sammy and the girls are going to have brothers."_

"_Yeah we are having boys so guess what?'_

"_Vassectomy?"_

"_YUP. You gettin' neutered!"_

"_Damn. We need to set up an appointment. FUCK!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Victory's Twist**

**Arenas by design song suggestion; Welcome to the Jungle by Guns & Roses.**

Seneca pulls Johanna Mason aside and asked her if she would have the honor of acting as Head Game Maker for this last arena. Johanna doesn't even blink when she replies;

_"Oh hell yes."_

_"Good because Haymitch, you and I are designing the arena. Any Ideas?"_

_"Oh I have 'quite' a few Seneca but why me?"_

_"Because besides Haymitch you have lost so much. Haymitch lost so much yet no one knows that you lost more than Mitch did. Except me, of course. Also you went more for Justice in every case, never revenge."_

_"Who are the game makers?"_

_"That's one of the many things we have to discuss."_

**Later in the Propo Room;**

Haymitch started peppering Seneca with questions.

_"Ok Seneca, how many Game Maker in a regular arena?"_

_"With 24 Tributes I usually had a three to one ratio so somewhere between 74 to 80 Game Makers."_

_"Well, its just seven so you'll need only 21 for the most part. Why 3 to 1?"_

_"Sponsors, gifts, weapons and messages."_

Johanna then spoke adding in her views;

_"Then you'll need about 14 if that."_

Seneca snaps his head around to her.

_"Why?"_

_"No, weapons, No Mentors for them and NO sponsors. I didn't have them in 'my' games."_

_"Why no weapons?"_

_"In memory of the first three games. Where the Tributes were allowed NO weapons and had to use their bare hands or, make weapons with what was in the arena. Also the very minimum in provision packs for those packs that were placed outside of the cornucopia in the later games. And I DO mean the bare minimum in provisions. I believe we should pick the worst arenas in history to make this arena. If memory serves that should be arenas; 1 to 3, 25th, 50th, 55th (for Brutus) and the 68th. It should have a 'small' source of drinkable water and 'some' edible plants with little game."_

Then it dawned on Haymitch as he looked at Seneca;

_"Seneca are you thinking the area that I'm thinking?"_

_"I'm thinking the Bad Lands of New Mexico?"_

_"Oh yeah, that's perfect but what about the would be survivor?"_

Johanna piped in on that;

_"Let the arena be his tomb. For all the Victors who relive their games in every nightmare, night after night and for all the Tributes that never left the arena alive."_

Seneca looked at Johanna with new respect.

"_Jo-jo you are prime evil."_

_"Thank you. Okay we got the location. Now how many Game Makers? Can't have them up 24/7 during this."_

Haymitch then decided;

"_14 total Game Makers. That will give us 12 for the games and 2 spares just in case somebody wants to decline."_

Johanna looks at Haymitch and Seneca;

_"Okay who are we going to invite to the 'party'?"_

Seneca replied;

_"The past Victors and the Commanders from the Rebellion. Mitch want in?"_

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

Johanna then said;

_"1 down 13 to go. How long to train them, Seneca?"_

_"About 2 to 3 weeks."_

Between the three they decided to ask or, invite to be the Game Makers:  
Finnick  
Peeta  
Enobaria  
Marvel  
Cato  
Chris  
Thresh  
Glimmer  
Foxy  
Gale  
Henry  
Hailey  
BeeTee  
Wiress

They also had on stand by Clove then after that the debate comes into play for the stand byes in case any of the 14 declined. Johanna mentioned Katniss because of her father and uncle also for being a Victor but Haymitch pulled the _'Dad'_ card and laid it down:

"_NO! She's having twins again and her mother stated that she is high risk until further notice. Cato would freak if Katniss loses it. Camille said NO stress, PERIOD. I'm pulling the 'Dad' card on this one. If anything we can ask Goldilocks (Prim)."_

_"What about Annie then?"_

_"Maybe I'll talk about it with Finnick."_

Johanna came out of left field for the last suggestion. Then again...

_"What about Camille? To represent the mothers who had to send their children into the arena never to see them again. She like Foxy can also represent the medical for the coverage."_

Both men said;

_"JO! You want some of them to at least survive the Blood Bath!"_

The three laugh then things got serious again with the planning.

_"What about provisions? Even in the first games they had a few provisions."_

Johanna thought about it then replied;

_"Okay but like the first games. We have 7 going in then we will have 3 packs with scant provisions in the arena. They want to live, they have to fight for it! However to make it more interesting for the one who takes out Snow for his crimes they get an 'extra' prize at the feast should they make it that far."_

Haymitch looked at her with open admiration;

_"WOW Jo-Jo remind me not to piss 'you' off."_

The three kept talking late into the night. However back in the Mother Lode there was the great debate on the neutering.

Cato looked down at his pair like it was for the last time. He even waved bye-bye to them. At this Katniss laughed.

_"It can be reversed if we want more later on Cato."_

_"But dear, They've been a part of the team for all my life. It's a little hard to let 'em go."_

_"Babe we will have six children to raise 3 of which will be under three when this set get here. For a total of 5 for which 3 will be boys. You'll have the heir, the spare and the back-up. Good God how many kids do you want Cato?"_

_"I'm sorry my Fire Girl. I love kids and I love the fact the 'you' are their mother. If I could do it I would carry them for you. You even told me that every pregnancy is different. We see how this one is and what the doctor thinks before we do anything we will live to regret. This way we always have our options open."_

_"Okay if you don't get neutered after that, I want to get my tubes tied or, taken out. Period."_

Later that week the family came together for the Family Vote on Camille's shunning for what she did when she married Bran Mellark. Present for this 'family' meeting are; Gale representing the head of the family, Madge, Katniss, Prim, Cato, Chris, Pops, Cranky Dad, Jo-Jo, Rory, Vic, Hazel and Posy who have a say and a vote in this matter. Also present are Peeta, Clove, Rye, Finnick, Bran and Camille who have no vote but are members of the family.

Gale stands at the front of the room with Brutus and Haymitch standing at his side. He looks at them and nods.

"_Ok, I am calling this family meeting due to a breach in traditional conduct. The Everdeen/Hawthorn Clan has always been sticklers for tradition. One of our traditions, in this family, is that the woman who is getting married has to gain approval from the oldest living male relative, but if she has been married before and has children from that previous marriage, she has to not only receive the male approval but also the surviving children's approval as well. _(Looking at Bran) _Mr. Mellark, Uncle Bran, you know that we all really like you and respect you. You and your family have been a wonderful addition to our family, but the way Aunt Camille went about attaining your marriage approval was wrong. Although she may have received my approval, she did not ask for approval from her children."_

"_We are now to have a family vote due to the actions of Camille Everdeen-Mellark. Here are your options. Total banishment from the family or partial banishment with stipulations. Now lets get this over with, vote, and move on already."_

Almost everyone had been called on and gave their vote for partial banishment. When Cato is called on by Gale and the Dads for his opinion and vote. Cato wanted to speak for both of them and from the heart for all that his Fire Girl had went through in her life. For Cato realized though Katniss had the love and respect from the Districts and most of her family, she didn't when it came to her mother.

_"Even though I am a member of this family only by marriage I wanted to thank you for allowing me to be a part of this. _

_When I finally got my head out of my ass, Katniss had asked that I at least try to follow or, honor her family and District's traditions. Many of them are like mine so its easier to do that and when I screw up you guys will let me know. We, Katniss and I, want her mother to be happy. Even though she went to you for the family's blessings Gale, she conveniently forgot to get her daughter's blessings even, on her wedding day. When Prim was helping Camille to get ready. She also excluded Katniss completely out of her wedding to Mr. Bran. Katniss didn't even know that Mr. Bran and her mother were even dating let alone were __engaged__. _

_So I want you Gale has head of the family, to think how hurt Katniss was when 'you' told her during our honeymoon, that Camille had gotten remarried. The pain she felt when her little (_sorry Prim had to say it kiddo_) sister had to beg us in our role as Victors to sponsor her to divorce her own mother so Prim could be with Rye openly. Katniss has cared for Little Duck since she was 11. Prim is like her own daughter. Even during training for the games her first thoughts were always of Prim and bringing honor to this family. You told me yourself that Katniss had to get reaped before she realized how much she was loved and respected by all. How is Katniss suppose to feel loved and respected by her family when her own mother didn't love her or, respect her enough to include her in this relationship Gale? I didn't realize it then when Katniss said to Camille _**'Because you made sure to let me know that I sure in the hell don't count! Then again I never did with you, Mother!'; **_I do now. It took my wife to get reaped and paired with a jackass (_at this Gale and the Dads chuckled_)_ _like me to find out she was loved. We, Katniss and I, wish to leave this in your capable hands to vote for us, so please Gale take this into consideration. Thank you."_

Gale takes a moment to think about it and discuss this with both Haymitch and Brutus. They come back, and Gale takes his place back in front of the room.

"_Ok so a decision has been reached. Everyone in this family knows how much we all have struggled to FINALLY gain happiness and a sense of wholeness of being a family. We all do not wish to exclude any one person from family events. The final decision is that Aunt Camille will only be partially banished with stipulations. These stipulations are that you are still included in family functions, but you are to have approval from YOUR DAUGHTERS before attending. Instead of just showing up in places that are Primrose and Katniss's residence, you will have to gain their permission. Is this clear?"_

"_Yes, Gale, crystal clear. May speak please?"_

"_Of course."_

Turning to Prim and Katniss.

"_I know that I have always pushed tradition on you both. I know that I have messed up, but I am not sorry for marrying _(pointing to Bran)_ this man. I am sorry about how I went about it. I do agree that I should have informed my daughters of my feelings and relationship with Bran Mellark, and I should have sought their approval for the right to marry him and would have waited until Katniss was available to attend the ceremony. I was unaware of the relationship between my youngest daughter and Bran's youngest son. If I had known, Bran and I would not have been married. I am sorry for how I went about attaining my happiness with Bran, but I am not sorry for marrying him. _(Looking at her daughters)_ I love you girls with all that I am. You are all I have left on my Mac. I am truly sorry for how I was when your father passed away and I am sorry for not including you in this decision."_

**Rye's POV**

When Prim Stood up to speak to her mother and voice her and Rye's shared opinion and feeling, all he could see is love. He cannot wait until he can begin to build a stronger relationship with her. He sees them having dinner with Clove and Peeta at least once a week and having many many evenings just sitting with her, holding her, and learning all things possible about her. He tunes out his own thoughts to hear what she says.

"_Mother, Rye and I have had many sessions where we just sat and discussed what we would say to you and Bran if given the chance. I speak for both Rye and I in this matter. We feel almost as Katniss does. Where Katniss feels like she was basically left out, Rye and I feel like you guys just plain out didn't care to ask what and how we feel about this. We really really like each other so much to where you even say we love each other and not in a brother sister way. We are young and we know what most people are saying. 'There so young things will change.' But mom didn't you fall in love with daddy at 14, MY AGE? You wound up marrying him and having Katniss and I. We would have told you how we felt about each other and about your marriage if you had only asked us. We thought that we would have more time to cherrish our relationship and let it evolve before we told anyone. You took that away from us when you both sprang your wedding. By the time I had said something, it was already too late and you were hell bent on marrying before Katniss came back. I will forever be greatful to Cato and Katniss for they gave me a chance at happiness when they said they would sponsor me so that I can be with Rye. Bran, I am happy you are part of the family and we feel that the only thing you did wrong in this is not talk to Rye about relationships. We both know that you would have put his happiness before yours no matter how you feel about my mother. Neither of you thought to ask anyone of us anything. We hope that you both have a happy life together. Mother do not forget that as of today you will not be able to just show up in mine and Katniss's life without receiving in invitation. Thank you all for listing to us today."_

He thinks to himself:

_'Prim is such a beautiful strong person. How did I ever get along in life without her?' _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**We do not own the Hunger Games characters. The lovely Suzanne Collins owns all rights to them. Again, we own nothing!**

**Author's Notes:**

**There are going to be whippings and language in this chapter (VIOLENCE). It does have the rating of M for a reason.**

****Heads up a lot of violence, and language. YOUR DISCRETION IS HIGHLY ADVISED!****

**As said in previous chapters, this portion of the three parts of the Twist series is not suitable for people under the age of 18. If you are under 18 or you do not have parental approval DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-Hugs, enjoy.**

**As always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed**

******Chapter 6**

******The Arena Party**

******Song Suggestion; For Whom the Bell Tolls-Metallica.**

******A month before the final arena;**

Seven whipping post were set up by Cato, Chris, Thresh, Peeta, Haymitch, Marcus and Marvel under the supervision of the new President Of Panem Victor of the 55th Hunger Games Brutus Malone. It was in general agreement that the whippings were to be done before the 'Tributes' were to taken into their holding cells for their games. Each cell saw a post put in front of their window. Marcellus's took about three hours longer since the scaffolding had to be removed first. The guys decided to do that with a bang at about 3 am for shits and giggles. Needless to say the 'Tributes' didn't get much sleep that night between Marvel, Cato, Glimmer's and a very hormonal Clove with the help of Johanna and Seneca mind games that were played on the tributes.

As it was televised for the world to see one by one each tribute was taken out of their cells at dawn, stripped down to the waist shackled directly to the post by Cato and injected with a shot for their pain by medical's first commander Camille Everdeen-Mellark. There was also a television feed going to the Capitol. Now that the prisoners were tied down the officials for this part come out. However to 'prolong' their torture they received their lashes one by one. Starting with Marcellus Mals. Thresh went up to him before he got started and said:

___"I wish it was you and me alone five minutes in a con-ex box for what you did to my girl Marcellus. After 30 seconds, I give the remaining time to Cato for what you did to his wife and unborn child. You were our friend. I hope you get taken out in the blood bath you son of a worthless fuckin' bitch."_

Then Thresh spits in face, walks to his spot uncoils the whip and waits for the word. Glimmer follows out hauls off and breaks Marcellus's nose saying;

___"That's for Katniss, their unborn child that you murdered and the babies you tried to kill that day."_

Glimmer goes over to Thresh;

___"Shirt big guy. It's tacky to return home in a dirty shirt."_

Thresh takes the shirt off where there's a well chiseled six pack on display. Glimmer smiles remembering the stipulations that the younger women had put on THEIR men. The night before Glimmer, Katniss, Annie, Ellie, and Madge had put in a request to their men that they whip the prisoners without their shirts for four reasons:

1. To show all the women of what is left of the Capitol that these are THEIR men and to KEEP THEIR TRASHY DIRTY HANDS OFF!

2. To intimidate the prisoners

3. To minimize the stains on the shirts for cleaning purposes

4. And for their own pleasure of seeing them working and sweating without their shirts on.

Coming back to the present situation Glimmer puts on the link:

___"Mr. President we are waiting for word."_

___"Word is given. Green for go, Loose."_

Glimmer nods at Thresh who starts giving him the first 25 lashes while Marcellus screams can be heard all over District 13. Then after 25 Thresh turn the whip over to Glimmer. Glimmer takes the whip from Thresh and give him the link for the command.

___"Glimmer remember above the waist"_

___"Damn, yes dear."_

While Glimmer administers the remaining lashes Cato asks Thresh:

___"Where was she going to whip him at for Pete sakes?"_

Thresh looks around and replies:

___"Let me put it to you this way. You wouldn't need the Vasectomy."_

Next was Anton Aders who cried out like a baby while Johanna was having too much fun especially for her pain after every 5 lashes she added rock salt to his wounds to represent the family he murdered in front of her after her Victory tour. Then it Aber Andrews who got the surprise of his life when it wasn't Finnick who administered his lashes. Nope it was Annie. Her doctor told Brutus that it will help her find closure but it should be her choice for what the rebellion didn't know that during her captivity Andrews would torture her using her games and threatening Finnick's life until he agreed to 'sell' himself. Finnick said at anytime you want to stop, I'll take over. Only then did Annie agreed. Annie stopped at 20 and turned it over to Finnick to finish. Followed by Havensbee.

Now Havensbee was cocky until he saw Chris come out shirtless (the Briggs Brothers have a great gene pool) tight six pack with Ella on his arm. Chris broke the former General's front teeth and his nose for Marty. Now it gets interesting for now it's Romulus's turn as he sees Seneca Crane comes up to him and said;

___"I told you one of these days I will design an arena 'especially' for you. You murdered an innocent man. YOU knew that Kelvin Greenhaven was an innocent man the whole time. He never betrayed the country because it was YOU who did those crimes against the President. I know because I looked at the tapes you thought you destroyed. YOU MISSED one Damon. Incidentally its THE ONE THAT shows your full face in the light! Now for my best friend's death, I will give YOU the justice HE deserves."_

With that Seneca Crane did just that. He drew out each lash to make sure Damon Romulus felt the pain that he put Kelvin through. Now its down to Snow or, Cray and the public's question is answered when Haymitch came up patted the former president on each cheek then decked him twice telling him;

___"That's for Mayzilee, my brother Butch, my mother, Serene and my unborn son you son of a fucking bitch."_

Yet as he gets ready a voice in his head had him smiling before he starts.

___"Son really. Did you really have to say that for the world to hear?"_

___"Yes Ma I did."_

___"Well if you must, remember a Mother's love..."_

___"Never dies. I know Ma."_

With every lash he gave Snow, Haymitch felt the heavy weight of all the guilt he has carried all this time lifted off of him. For once in his life he didn't want a drink in his hand nor, did he want to look at alcohol again. He knew then that for once in his life, he'll sleep well tonight. Then while the tributes are still attached to the post here come Gale shirtless with his wife Madge.

Gale comes up to Mars Cray spits into his face after Madge slaps him for the triple entries. Then he gets to work for all the years of terror that he caused his family especially his cousin, Katniss who still blames herself for his father's death. With each lash Cray screams like a little girl. Gale was about to give the whip over to Cato but Brutus said:

_"__Hold!"_

Cato would never disobey his Mentor stopped in his tracks and looks at the screen as Brutus said;

___"Katniss give Cato Cray's own whip for the last 45." _

At this Brutal Bloody Cato smiles thinking how befitting it was. Katniss walks up to her husband with Mars Cray's own whip which has little skulls tied to the end of the 12 lines of his blood caked whip. She look at him raises an eyebrow to where he strips off his shirt, gives it to her to hold kisses the tip of her nose. He uncoils the whip as Katniss waggles her eyebrows and walks toward the back. She moves to where Cranky Dad is.

___"Hey Cranky can I talk to you for a few?" _

___"Sure Sweetheart. What's up?"_

___"In one of my dreams I saw Dad in the Meadow and he wanted me to give you a message."_

___"What message is that Sweetheart?"_

___"Thanks for watching over my girls. All three of them."_

Haymitch smiles at her as he hugs her while remembering his two best friends in the world. Mac, Garrick and Haymitch were the three musketeers of their day. He now can remember the fun days of childhood again without the pain. He knew then this was a day for his district for justice was met today. He hears Cray scream louder this time as he passes out from the pain.

Two days later the seven are transported to the or holding cells until the games. The seven will receive their remaining treatments for their lashes there.

******Tribute Prison Hold, District 24;**

In seven separate areas of a prison the last Tributes wait for their arena. The prison is almost escape proof. Located in an area formally known has New Orleans, Louisiana until the dark days, now is surrounded by poisonous swamps and a radiated wall about 5 miles thick and a quarter mile high. All supplies have to be flown in by air transport.

The prisoners get one hour of outdoor time a day, alone. All other needs including bathing, eating, exercising are in their cells, period. They are not allowed any human contact or, to speak at all. They sit, eat and take care of their needs in total solitude. Some train within their confines hoping they live through it. For now they get to feel what 1824 Tributes, 3648 parents and 85 Victors went through for the last 75 years of a is their last taste of what a Tribute's life during what could be their final days of their lives. This is the justice they are receiving for what is long over due.

******76th Arena, District 26, Bad Lands, New Mexico;**

In the 65 acre area that has been sectioned off for the arena, construction is going on. Surprisingly enough, ahead of schedule. At this rate the construction will be completed by the crews from districts 2 and 3 about a week early which is not a big surprise since the Briggs Brothers are heading the project.

******Propos Room, Game Maker Training, District 13;**

Peeta and Annie declined to be Game Makers for the last arena. Peeta stated he didn't want anything to with arenas ever again. Nobody can blame him for all knew it wasn't his nature to do this. They respected more for it. So Clove accepted on his behalf but Peeta objected.

"_Clovie no! I will not let you do that."_

"_Why not Bread Boy?"_

"_You are round with my daughter! I cannot let you do this without stating my concerns. I do not want you to become over stressed especially with you being five and a half months pregnant."_

"_PEETA DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? I DO NOT HAVE THE SAME PROBLEMS AS KATNISS. I AM ABLE TO CARRY WITHOUT PROBLEMS._(looking at Cato and Katniss) _I am sorry to bring that up. You both know I love you to death."_

Katniss and Cato look at Clove:

"_No need to apologize. He needs to hear it. We know that I have troubles, but Peeta is right if you take this position you will need to be careful for the baby's sake."_

Clove looks at Peeta:

"_My Baker Man, I promise that if I feel even a little stressed I will step down and let someone else tale over."_

"_That is all I ask Clovie."_

******Medical, 2 weeks later, District 13, First Trimester Exam; **

During the ultra sound the Doctor made the recommendation for a surrogate if they wanted more children. Also permanently assigns Katniss as a high risk again along with assigning her mother, Camille as her OB. This is where it gets tricky for all involved. Cato pulls the doctor aside and explains to him about Camille's 'shunning'. At that point the doctor calls in the other males involved along with Primrose into his office then and there. Within the hour Gale, Haymitch, Brutus and Prim are there for the discussion.

___"Camille is by far the 'only' OB I will trust with Katniss's case. It isn't the case of the miscarriage that has put her in the high risk category. It's the injury to her lower back from the CDC bombing that has her at high risk. Until Prim and/or Foxy are fully trained to handle high risk pregnancies, Camille will have to be Katniss's OB. And as her doctor should not have to request her patient's permission to care for her and those babies."_

As the head male in the family Gale replied;

___"Doc I understand where you are coming from. However First Commander Everdeen-Mellark is shunned during the whole part of 'this' marriage. To see either one of her children, she has to ask their permission even if its in a 'professional' capacity. It's our way and Aunt Camille knows this."_

___"I know that is why she 'personally' had asked me to be Katniss's OB in this pregnancy. However Commanders Hawthorne and Briggs, Katniss IS high risk, period. For her and the babies First Commander Everdeen-Mellark IS it! There is a solution to this without taking away your traditions if you are interested."_

Both Gale and Cato;

___"And that is?"_

___"Foxy. WE train both Prim and Foxy at the capitol to handle Katniss's case. When Foxy is fully trained, she will take over as Katniss's OB from Camille. But this means that Katniss will have to stay at the capitol for this."_

Katniss starts to get upset;

___"NO! OH HELL NO!"_

Cato looks at Katniss:

___"It'll be okay Katniss. If that what it t..."_

___"No it won't. I'll be here away from our children and you. So NO it won't be okay."_

Just before Cato replies the Doctor answers;

___"That's what I thought. So Foxy and Prim will start their training for High Risk pregnancies now here and in District 12 while the hospital is being built and set up by Commander Everdeen-Mellark. Camille will pay for her own room and board at the local hotel because of her shunning. My idea was the Capitol for the record however, Camille's was 12 because she knew Katniss wanted to be home. However for her to treat Katniss I would like for her 'shunning' to be adjusted until the training is completed so she can be an effective doctor and treat her patient."_

Gale, Cato, and the Dad's look at each other then nods at the doctor.

___"Thank you. Now that is settled I still need to talk to my patient and her husband. I will let First Commander Everdeen-Mellark know of the temporary adjustment to her shunning."_

After Prim and the guys leave;

___"Was that really necessary Katniss?"_

___"Family tradition Doctor."_

___"Really? So making your mother suffer for being happy is worth it?"_

___"Doctor I want my mother to be happy but its the way she went about it that has us where we are today. Also my Prim had to hide 'her' relationship from everybody for our mother to be happy. Because she wanted our mother to be happy. My mother didn't do Prim any favors either."_

___"Your Prim?"_

___"Mother zoned out after my father was killed when I was 11. I had to care for Prim who was almost 7 at the time, for the most part on my own." _

_Katniss got very serious as she continued:_

___"Doctor Prim had to come to Cato and I as VICTORS to divorce our mother so that she and Rye Mellark could see each other openly."_

___"Okay, I'll tell her about the temporary adjustment for you. Now for the other matter at hand. After these twins are born are you two going to want anymore children?"_

Both looked at each other then Cato answered:

___"One but no more than two."_

___"Then we will have to harvest from both of you before the surgeries. Cato are you going to continue to go through with the 'neutering'?"_

Without even thinking about it Cato replied:

___"Yeap." _(popping the 'P')

Later back in their quarters after the children are asleep:

___"Why?"_

___"Why what my Fire Girl?"_

___"You're going through with it? You fought me tooth and nail on this."_

___"You. Because your health, the fact we will be raising six kids. If you are going to have your tubes tied then I should have the vasectomy. I had no right to put that kind of pressure all on you. It's wasn't fair to do that to you, Katniss. You are more important and not just to me either. Believe it or not, you do matter. I do love you my Fire Girl. Of that I want you to have no doubt about."_

******District 13 Propos** ******Room;**

Ms. Johanna has a surprise announcement during the games for the 'feast' during the games. She has one of the key players on board for this, now she's going for the other. To do that she has to ask the 'guardians' permission.

___"Cato, Chris can I talk to you for a moment?"_

___"Sure Jo-Jo, what's up?"_

___"You know part of the games they have the 'feast'. I want your permission to borrow Clara Bell for the announcement with Cate."_

___"Why Jo?"_

___"To show them who has 'big' brothers and they know how to use them. It was Clara's line in both trials and it always stole the show. I even had a hard time keeping a straight face when she said it. Cate is all for it but I wanted to ask you since both of you are Clara's guardians."_

Both Chris and Cato talk. Even though they're not too happy on the reason for this, it's a step to get some type of relationship with their mother and sister again. So they agree to it yet Cato has some conditions with this. That being Clara can do the announcement with Cate as long as Katniss or Ella or, Jo herself is with them the whole time. Johanna did one better than that so it will be a good experience for Clara. Johanna will have Cato or, Chris with her to do the announcement with their mother at the time it happens.

So Clara is asked by Johanna if she wants to help with her mother. Clara looks to both of her brothers who told her;

___"Only if you want to. There is no pressure here Clara."_

Clara who has missed doing things with her mother jumps at the chance and says yes to it. The speech Johanna has designed will strike fear into the seven in that arena. Especially, for one of them, while 'entertaining' the people of Panem as well. After all both Cate and Clara have big brothers and they do know how to use them.

Johanna as a 'bonus' for the feast has one 'Career' survival pack as a reward. Inside the 'bonus' pack is a mattress pad, extra heavier sleeping bag, jerky, trail mix, a change of clothes, rope, tarp and a 'small' blade. It's what they got to do for it that will separate the 'men' from the 'boys'. The three 'provision' packs for the blood bath will have the very scant basics for the arena. These include:

*A small tarp.  
*Water flask.  
*A thin blanket or, sleeping bag.  
*A small tin of jerky.  
*A small tin of dehydrated fruit.  
*A small reel of wire.  
*A small container with 10 matches.

Later in command central Haymitch, Foxy and Finnick have to fly out tomorrow to 'train' the Tributes for the arena. Foxy has to train them on plants and basic first aid. However Marvel does not like this one bit as Cato had to hold him back from going completely unhinged.

"_Haymitch! What are you thinking? That is not your wife you are sending in there! That is my future wife you are sending! We need her here! She needs to be here for Freddie. What if things get out of hand and something happens to her? What are you going to do about that? How are you going to keep her safe?"_

Haymitch pulls him aside:

___"You have my word Marvel, I will protect her with my life or die trying. I will protect her as if she is my own. You see these guards. Where she goes, they WILL follow. Finnick will be there too. WE won't let anything happen to her. Camille is Katniss's OB and she will make sure that they will die painfully before giving them any helpful information. We want a few of them to at least survive the blood bath (__at this Marvel chuckles____). Prim is still too young to go out there Marv. It would be like putting her into an arena which is what we would try to avoid. Foxy is the only one that can do this. I promise you, YOU have MY word I will get her back to you."_

_Foxy looks at Marvel:_

_"__Marvy, I cannot let Prim go. She is like a little sister to me and you know I only have little brothers. Please calm down. I will not leave the shelter of my guards and Haymitch is right Finnick will be there. Have you ever seen him work a trident. He will have one with him at all time and Haymitch isn't so bad with a knife. You also forget, I am the prisoner's life line when in medical need. They will not hurt me. I will come back love. I cannot let you marry yourself even though I think you might try. You know marrying yourself."_

Only then Marvel back down. He didn't like it but he had to let her do her job. He knew he loves her, his Foxy. Yet he didn't know how much until this has he took her into his arms to hold her.

Marvel then whispered:

___"Until you get back Freddy and I will be waiting for you at the hanger. You better come back."_

___"Always."_

******District 13, Hovercraft Bay 16 hours later:**

Early the next morning the three took off. Marvel and Freddy walked with Foxy to the Hovercraft Bay before she gets on board Marvel takes her into his arms and kisses her like it was for the last time. Only when they had to come up for air.

___"You better come back to me. Think of all the things I'll teach Freddy if you don't."_

___"You better not or, else."_

___"Or else what dear?"_

___"Or else you don't get any of this ( _as his '___foxy_' lays a lip lock on him that takes his breath away___), get it?"_

___"Just come back in one piece, okay?"_

___"Okay."_

Foxy gets on board straps in as the hovercraft takes off. Marvel and Freddy start their day there waving bye-bye to the most important woman in their lives. About an hour later Peeta came by with some cookies and cheesy buns for them after he dropped of Clove for Game Maker's training. After Cato and Katniss dropped of the children to day care, Katniss choose to stay with Marvel so Cato can go to training too. Throughout the day people popped in on them to check on the three. During lunch Peeta, Clove and Cato joined them for a little picnic there. Cato pulled Katniss aside to chat;

"___How's he doing?"_

___"As good as expected. How's training?"_

___"Pretty good, a lot of details. How are you and my boys doing?"_

___"Your boys, Neanderthal? I'm doing the work here Mister. We are doing fine. Any idea on names?"_

___"I have a few. How about you?"_

___"Well since I named the girls, I thought you should name the boys."_

___"REALLY! I get to pick the names? Cause I have an idea if you want to hear it?"_

___"Sure."_

___"I thought for baby A, Christopher Mac for Chris and your dad Mac. For baby B, Martin Garrick or Garrick Martin for Marty your Uncle/Godfather."_

___"It's perfect, Cato. I just may have to upgrade your nickname from Neanderthal to Rudolfensis."_

_"__No keep it at Neanderthal but thanks for the thought though. We got to get back to training. Peeta will be back here while we're in training until I come here with the kids. Okay."_

___"Okay, we're fine."_

Mean while there is training at a different location that nobody talks about.

******District 24- Prison hold, Training the Tributes:**

At the prison a hovercraft arrives with provisions, three trainers and 5 additional guards. The guards were for Haymitch since he was now the elected Vice President of Panem now. However when they came on board three of them were 'reassigned' to protect Foxy for this trip. The guards help them set up since the prisoners are in their cells. They are only going to receive about 12 hours of training before going to the arena. There will be no breaks for meals since they take their meals within their cells.

The seven are lined up for their training where they are given their trackers in their arms. Foxy explains their trackers;

___"The trackers as you are well aware will keep track of you with the exception of a 'few' tweaks that we have added;_

___1) They never dissolve within your system._

___2) They have two extra compartments one of which will upon a poisonous bite or, if attacked by poison on a weapon give a general antidote. This will only happen once. Remember you will not receive any help from sponsors because there are none nor from your mentors because you will have none. This is in the memory of the first three arenas where they had no support from their 'entertainers' from the Capitol. You will also not be allowed any token in memory of all the Tributes that you sent to their deaths. All 1824 of them minus, 85 Victors._

___Now pay attention for the next three hours you will be receiving basic plant and basic first aid in case you are hurt in the arena. It will mean the difference between life and death."_

Foxy quickly teaches her class. After her class she re-boards the hovercraft and catches up on some sleep while the three guards watch over her to keep her safe. The other two Victors teaches their classes.

Just has the seven Tributes are sitting down to their last meal a guard pulls Snow's creamy white rose from his Tribute uniform. Before the former President can protest, Snow is forced to sit in a chair as a video is played by Panem's new President Brutus Malone.

_"Let us show what we really think of the 'Rose Garden'. Okay boys do it. Do it now!"_

The former President watched with tears in his eyes has he sees Haymitch, Finnick, Cato, Gale, Peeta torch each and every rose bush in the garden. Starting with the White roses for the former president always said:

"___The colors are nice_ ___but nothing says perfection but white_."

Tears start streaming down his face has he starts seeing the love of his life, his passion and reason for living go up in flames. It is the only time that they ever see Snow cry ever in his life as Haymitch tells him;

_"Now you know what every parent went through when their children didn't make it home from 'your' games. What every child suffered through before their death sentence was carried out as they fought for their own lives in an arena for YOUR entertainment. What every Victor went through as YOU sold them to the highest bidder and ordered them to have sex with your capitalists citizens so their families could live another day. As your pride and the love of your life dies remember this is what YOU did to THE COUNTRY everyday of every life who were of District birth! For every action has an rebounding and equal reaction!"_

And with that the two men left has the prison guards loaded the 'Tributes' on their hovercraft for their final journey to their arena. Finnick and Haymitch smile as they are about as they re-board the hovercraft too. As the Hovercraft takes off, Haymitch points out to Foxy at the window where Snow is still crying in his chair.

The hovercraft flies out toward district 13, toward home. The flight was uneventful until they landed in the hovercraft bay. Where they were greeted with everybody waiting for them camped out on sleeping bags or sitting in folding chairs. Marvel sitting in a chair sound asleep with Freddy sleeping on his chest. Katniss was in the other with Samuel. The only ones still up because Lil Miss Rue wanted her Daddy was Cato with Sage sound asleep between he and Peeta who was still up with Alex. Clove was sound asleep on the other side of their son.

Foxy walks up to Marvel:

___"Marv. Marvel... Marv, come on l..."_

___"What? What flavor when do I need to get it?"_

___"Babe let's go home."_

Marvel realized his better half is here. As Marvel pulled her into a hug with one arm over her shoulder he mouth "___Thank you_" to Cranky Dad.


	7. Chapter 7

******Disclaimer:**

******We do not own the Hunger Games characters. The lovely Suzanne Collins owns all rights to them. Again, we own nothing!**

******Author's Notes:**

******This story does have the rating of M for a reason.**

********Heads up a lot of violence, language and crimes will be graphically described here and upcoming chapters. YOUR DESCRETION IS HIGHLY ADVISED!****

******As said in previous chapters, this portion of the three parts of the Twist series is not suitable for people under the age of 18. If you are under 18 or you do not have parental approval DO NOT READ THIS STORY!**

******YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-Hugs, enjoy.**

******3vlee is my Co-writer. Just like the last story, we always discuss everything and when a chapter is posted it shows that we have agreed on all content involved.**

******I wish to express my condolences to my friend, 3vlee, for the loss of one of their co-workers. May the Angels Guide your co-worker home and help her watch over those she loved and cared for. **

******As always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed**

******Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Final Arena**

**Song Suggestion; Wake me up when September Ends by Green Day.**

**Hovercraft in route to district 26, Arena;**

Seven tributes sit in silence. they can't see anything since their heads are covered by hoods. They can't hear anything due to the ear plugs with their mouth gagged to keep quiet they sit in silence for the flight. Many sit breathing hard.

**District 13 Game room Center;**

Four of the tributes levels are elevated enough to call over the medical rep First Commander Camille Everdeen-Mellark. Camille looks at the numbers;

_"It's anxiety. They'll survive it. If __**MY **__girls can, they can."_

She walks away indifferent to the Tributes plight, goes into office and continues to monitors them from there. There's a knock where Gale, Haymitch and Cato are in the doorway. Gale speaks first;

_"Aunt Camille? Are you okay?"_

Camille looks up from the monitors for a moment.

_"I'm fine Gale. Just remembering when Katniss and the girls along with half of my staff went into the arena. I want them to feel what every mother went through as they saw their child in those arenas just like I did. I was never so proud yet so scared for my girls in my life."_

_"Everyone is there for the tubes. Did you..."_

_"I'm shunned Gale. Unless invited or, only if I ask 'their' permission can I attend. Other than in my professional capacity as Katniss's OB, period. I have my pride too young man. Prim made it "very" clear of hers and Katniss's current feelings toward me. I'll stay here and monitor. Thanks for the thought Gale."_

Camille goes back to the monitors, mutters;

_"If it was up to me, they wouldn't have made this far. The fucking bastards."_

She remembers to wait until 'all' the tributes are in 'the tubes' before hitting the red button for the tambourine vine mixture "for" their pain.

Outside her office the three men see another battle brewing between the Everdeen women and they're not the only ones who see this. Clove looks over to Peeta who gets her signal.

_"Katniss. Did you want to sit down for a while? It's another hour before it starts."_

_"Sure Peeta."_

_"Where's Camille I thought she'd..."_

_"She's in her office watching the tributes on the monitors."_

_"Oh I thought she would want to be..."_

_"She's shunned Peeta and unless she has Prim's and my permission or, an invitation she can't be around us at family gatherings. The only exception is as my OB. Peeta can you get Cato for me please?"_

_"Sure what's up?"_

_"My back and Nausea."_

Peeta has Enobaria sit with her and goes to get Cato. Outside Camille's office the three men are still talking.

"_Cato we have to figure a solution out for this shunning situation. It is taring our family apart and I have a feeling that our family will not recover and be strong like it was if we let this continue any longer."_

"_I know Gale. I agree, but you did not have to hold Katniss when she found out about the marriage and Prim's parental divorce. You did not have to hold a crying Prim when the parental divorce was over. Those little women were broken. Prim because she had to do it so that she could be with the one she loves and Katniss because she was left out of something so important. Camille is going to have to figure out a way to make it right with her girls. In our district, when anyone had done wrong to a person, the wrong doer would have to do something extravagant for the person or people they wronged to equal it out and that would make it right with ones that were wronged. If you call another family meeting and have both Kat and Prim invite Camille, I will explain this to the family and you can do a family vote to either adopt or decline my district tradition."_

"(Haymitch looks to Gale) _Boy, it would be the best way to solve this and get the family strong again."_

"_Alright Cranks. Call the meeting after the games include the Briggs, Mellarks and the Malone's. They can help convince the three stubborn women to settle it once and for all."_

Cato then feels a tap on his shoulder.

"_I heard I'll tell my dad and brother but Cato I need to tell you something."_

He arches an eyebrow as Peeta whispers Katniss request for him and why. Cato knocks on Camille's office door;

_"Cato I thought..."_

Cato's growls;

_"Grab your bag now. It's her back and she's nauseous."_

Camille gets to Katniss before Cato.

_"How bad is the pain in your back and where Katniss?"_

Katniss points to her lower back as Camille gives her some candied ginger and crackers. Camille lightly touches her back and starts barking orders.

_"Have Prim get the ultrasound and heart monitor now, Peeta. Cato get the ice pack out of my office freezer wrap it in a light towel and bring it."_

Seneca looks on from the doorway of the room comes up to Camille;

_"Disk?"_

Camille looks at Seneca replies;

_"From the bombing. We need to pop the disk back in."_

_"You take the left."_

_"Ready. On my mark. 3...2...1, mark."_

The two slip the disc back into place.

_"Seneca how did you know?"_

_"My father was a doctor. This was his specialty."_

_"By the way, we really could've used you six months ago."_

Katniss lets out a groan of relief;

_"Oh God, that feels wonderful."_

Both Seneca and Camille reply;

_"You're welcome."_

_"Cato put the ice on her back for now. For now on NO lifting, NO prolong standing and you are not to be left alone, period."_

"_Well Fire Girl. You heard him. If I am not there we will have Prim, Foxy, Ellie, Peeta and Clove together, or Chris with you. Plus when we have a spare moment I need to talk to you and Goldilocks."_

"_What now you over baring Neanderthal?"_

"_Not now love just rest. We will talk later."_

Prim arrives with the equipment as Camille asks Peeta to get Foxy.

_"Already did Camille."_

As Foxy enters the room. Camille looks at Prim;

_" Seconder Commander Everdeen, I need you to return to my office for now and monitor the Tributes. As soon as all of them are in the tubes, hit the red button please. Foxy you will assist."_

_(_Both_) "Yes Ma'am"_

_"Foxy, I need readings."_

_"Yes Ma'am."_

Camille pulls Cato and Gale aside;

_"I mean what I said. She can't be left alone. Like with the girls. Gale you need to get a family meeting together to help Cato get a schedule together. I won't be allowed to help her after Prim and Foxy takes over as her OB. Cato, get that hospital built. The sooner the better. I will get the training started after day one of the arena for those two."_

Cato just nods. Peeta tells Cato;

_"Don't worry. I have no interest in this arena. They're not worth it. While you are here, I'll take care of her and help with the kids."_

Foxy then lets Camille knows Katniss is fine.

_"Take a look."_

Cato, Peeta, Seneca, Chris, Gale and Enobaria all look as both babies show up on the monitor. Both healthy, boys and they're not afraid to show it.

_"There's MY boys."_

_"Your boys?"_

_"Our boys."_

_"That's better. Geez I'm doing all the work here."_

Afterward Camille has Katniss lay on her side for now and lets her know that she will check on her in an hour. She leaves the room and returns to her office and lets Prim know of her training schedule for high risk pregnancies. The tributes have not been place into their tubes yet.

**Back in the arena:**

The seven tributes are now in their rooms with a stylist t assist them into their arena uniforms for the games. The stylist have them eat a large final meal and drink plenty of water.

**In the Game Room;**

Jo-jo walks in with Cate and Clara. Both dressed and styled for the occasion.

_"CATO! CHRIS!"_

_"Hey Clara."_

_"Boys."_

_"Mother."_

_"I hear that I'm having grandsons?"_

_"You heard right Mom. We've even have the names picked out."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yes. For baby A; Christopher Mac and for baby B; Martin Garrick."_

Chris looks to his kid brother in amazement. His brother is naming one of his children after him.

_"Dude. Seriously?"_

_"Seriously. After the games Katniss and I want to talk to you and Ella about something. Can you come over?"_

_"Yeah. Let me know when and we'll be there. How is Katniss doing?"_

_"Like the girls. Can't be left alone. I'm going to need help this time."_

Clara jumping up and down;

_"I get nephews!?"_

_"Yes Clara. Boys this time."_

_"That's nice but they're not going to be like MY Sammy."_

Jo-jo then looks at the two:

_"Okay ladies let's get ready. Cato, Ella when I make the announcement at the 3 minute mark, that's Clara Bell's cue. Ready to do this Clara Bell?'_

_"Yes Miss Jo-Jo."_

**Back in the arena:**

Clove's voice makes the announcement;

_"One minute to tubes. One minute to tubes."_

At this point the stylist leave and two Peace Keepers enter. They '_escort_' the tributes to their tubes and put them in. Once inside the tubes the Peace Keepers leave.

**In the game room;**

With Jo-Jo and Seneca watching, Camille rests her hand on the red button. With a Cheshire grin the three wait for the last of the tributes to be placed into the tubes.

**Back in the arena:**

Havensbee and Cray are the last to be placed in the tubes to go up into the arena. Both are sealed in at the 30 second mark. As all seven platforms are raised the tributes feel a burning, itchy sensation in their arms as they continue to go up.

**Game room:**

A red button is pressed releasing the Tambourine vine mixture into the tributes systems. A mother, A head Game Maker and an Arena Designer all smile evilly wide as the tributes start to feel the pain.

**Capitol:**

President Brutus Malone comes to the podium as he makes the opening announcement:

_"76 years ago, Cato Christopher Malone a 17 year old boy was reaped, put into a tube on a platform which was raised into an arena. The platform was raised into an arena where he faced 23 other children in a fight for their lives to 'entertain' the citizen of the Capitol. He won and became the first Victor of the Hunger Games. He was my Great-Grandfather. The records in the Capitol's Justice building showed that the games were to only last 50 years, yet they didn't end because of Cornelius Snow and 'his' government. Today it ends with the ones who are responsible for the deaths of thousands during their reign of terror. Today we welcome you to THE 76TH and FINAL HUNGER GAMES! Seven Tributes go in and none will come out. Head Game Maker, Victor Johanna Mason, green for go. Set the timer for five minutes and on my mark, start the count down."_

**Game room;**

Jo-jo looks at Gale:

_"Gale start the Claxton on Brutus's mark. Cato bring Clara."_

Jo-jo nods to Glimmer who is on a link to the capitol:

_"Victor Mason awaiting your mark Mr. President."_

**Capitol:**

Brutus looks at the crowd who is gathered at the Tribute Parade area.

_"For those who are there in the arena today may god have mercy on your souls. (_long pause_) Let the games begin, MARK!"_

**Game room:**

Gale starts the Claxton. the five minute countdown starts.

"_Hey Baker. I bet you a batch of Death by Chocolate Brownies that Romulus is the one who gets Snow."_

"_Oh Clovie you know I don't like the games."_

"_Your no fun baker."_

"_Hey Clove."_

"_Yeah Cato?"_

"_I will take your bet, but instead of brownies, if Romulus gets Snow I take care of your Alex while you and Lover Boy have a baby-moon, if he doesn't after your daughter is born you have to work out with me on my regiment to regain your athletic status."_

"_DEAL"_

At the three minute mark, two faces come onto the screens throughout the country and on the ceiling of the arena. A mother and daughter make the final announcement for the Tributes;

Cate:

_"As in the past the arena is your victory or, your tomb. Your salvation or your doom."_

Clara:

_"But there's a 'bonus' that separates the men from the boys. For the one who kills Tribute Snow gets a new set of toys."_

Cate:

_"You get no help to live but plenty to die. This is for all the mothers who want their babies back but only get to cry."_

Clara:

_"For every action as an equal and resounding reaction."_

Both together:

_"See we told YOU so! We have big brothers and we know how to use them."_

In the Game room and all around the country of Panem, all citizens crack up laughing. In the Game room every one is laughing as Clara runs up to Chris and Cato:

"_How did I do big brothers?"_

"_Clara Bell, you did wonderful. I will make sure Cato gets you a special treat."_

"_Really!"_

"_Chris and I will have to discuss it together with Ellie and Kitty ok, but yes it will be a special treat."_

**Arena-Less than a minute to go in the countdown:**

The Tributes all look around to their surroundings. Desert for the most part. Little to no vegetation at all in this area. The other six tributes also look at Snow who is on the center platform. Havensbee knew not to go for a pack, to go for Snow first. There is 'one' pack in the mouth of the cornucopia with two others in equal distances on either side of the horn father out.

For the former president, he knows he has to flee. He will have no friends here. He will have to out wait everybody and hide in this arena. Now he knows how many tributes felt as they were the primary target for their games because they were considered a 'danger' to his government. Including a pair who when put into the arena when expecting twins felt. The fear, the desperation, the need to make it out as 'Victor'.

"_He is going to be a coward and run."_

"_What do you mean Cato?"_

"_Camille, he is going to try to wait everyone out. He is afraid because he now knows what it is like to be on that pedestal. He knows how we felt when we went in and now he is going to run."_

"_Well at least he now knows how my girls and you my son felt when they went in. Please make sure Katniss rests and eats plenty of food and drinks plenty of fluids. I am going back to my quarters. If you need me I will be there." _

The two tributes are thinking the same thing for their survival. Knowing that anything 'extra' is a matter of life and death.

**Capitol- 30 seconds to launch;**

As the crowds hear the count down in the real voice of Clove they get antsy. Some wonder if the games will continue using citizens of the Capitol or, even worse their children. Brutus lets them wonder just so they can feel the same anxiety that every district born parent went though every year since the games began. Brutus also let them hear the countdown in the original voice so that everyone can hear and remember the children that went in, never to come home again. It was for them that this game was for today. He also is thinking how to seek retribution from the Capitol citizens for letting this go on for so long. Effie had a great idea that would unite the country as a whole not just for the privilege few.

**Arena- Final countdown:**

Clove give the final ten seconds to the buzzer goes off in the arena and the cannons fire in the districts to signal the begin of the last Hunger Games:

10  
9  
8  
7

Romulus eyes Snow but also finds a pack for survival. He adjust to get the pack since he's still in shape.

6  
5  
4

At this point Snow sees a direct way out away from the others but he'll have to sacrifice getting a 'pack'.

3

Havensbee sees Snow's line of escape and adjusts.  
2  
1

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ! !

All the tributes except Snow and Havensbee take off toward the packs. Cray was the first victim to the final arena when Marcellus Mals punches him in the face as they were going for the same pack. Cray had gotten the first hit in with a rock to the side of Marcellus's head but was no match for the younger man who snatches the heavy rock as if from a small child and slams it repeatedly into Mars Cray's face until his cannon goes off.

As Hamitch watches the events surrounding Cray's death unfold, some fimiluar voices make a sound only he can hear:

"_My boy we can finaly rest in peace knowing that justice has finally been served. You will not hear me until my future daughter-in-law gives birth to my granddaughter." _

"_I love you too Ma."_

"_Haymie, My love, your son and I are so proud of you. Just know that we love you and we approve of your your mother said we can finally rest in peace. WE LOVE YOU! Please live long and be happy my love."_

"_I love you daddy!"_

When Haymitch hears the last voice his eyes fill with tears. It was the first time he has ever heard his son's voice for he was not born in life but killed long before he ever took his first looks at Haymitch and asks:

"_What is this all about my friend are you sad that Cray is dead?"_

"_No, you know how Sweetheart talks to her loved one who has passed? Well I just heard two voices that I thought I would never hear again and a voice I never thought I would hear ever."_

In the same room, two young parents cling to each other whispering happy words:

"_Madge, my love, he will never torture us again. He will never approach us or any other parent for our chidren again. We can finally live without that resting on our shoulders."_

"_Gale, Our beautiful daughter is finally safe an so are your siblings."_

"_My babies are finally safe. Marcus, my babies are finally safe!"_

Cato asks Thresh to keep an eye on his screen for awhile. He checks on Katniss in the viewing room to find that she slept though it. He places his hand on her swollen belly to feel the boys stir for the first time. Katniss puts her hand over his. Her eyes still closed. Cato whispers before leaving:

"_He's gone Fire Girl. Sleep, knowing Cray will never harm our families ever again_."

As Marcellus covered in blood stands up to get the pack, Andrews grabs him by the throat and slams him against the wall of the cornucopia until Marcellus's cannon goes off.

"_Big man?"_

"_Yes my Glim Glam"_

"_can't we bring him back and make his death long and painful?"_

"(Laughing)_ No baby girl. What is done is done right Cato?"_

"_Glimmer, believe me if we could we would. For what he did to you, Fire Girl, and the danger he put all of children in I know that with everyone's help in making his death worse. Right Chris?"_

"_YUP"_

Andrews takes the pack and meets up with his long time pal Anders who got the other outer pack after he sees Romulus get the other before leaving the cornucopia to hunt down Snow.

Havensbee follows the former president who is surprisingly in good shape, in a run to get the bonus until he fell and lost him. Romulus secure in the fact that he has gotten some provisions starts to track down Snow.

Ander and Andrews pair off to form an alliances and combine forces to track down Snow before the others get him. They agree on the 'alliance' until they either get Snow or, the others are taken out.

Snow run east where he sees some hills and shade. In route he has ditched Havensbee and found a small source of water in a running river. He finds a cave that is deep enough to hide him, for now.

Romulus sees a danger for his survival in Havensbee. So he traps snakes, poisonous spiders, poisonous scorpions while saving the non poisonous ones for a meal later on. During this time he gets a trap ready to 'lead' his completion for the 'prize' ready.

This is all in day one as the only two who died in the blood bath are shown has the fallen that night. They also know that the only way out is of the arena is death as the Hover Craft piloted by Commander Chris Briggs picks up the bodies who cremate them upon landing before returning them to their families.

**Day 3, District 26, Bad Lands Arena 76th Hunger Games:**

With the people getting restless in both the Capitol and in the Districts Brutus made the call to force them together. So the Game Makers devise a plan using Tribute Romulus and Havensbee for the day. While getting the A/A brothers as dubbed by the crowd for Anders and Andrews to engage or flush out Snow. Brutus wants this last arena short but not necessary sweet as a reminder to the Capitalists that these games will never happen again. That human life is not for _'their'_ entertainment.

Early that morning Romulus digs a pit about shoulder deep for his next victim. He dumps in his 'catch' of rattle snakes, copperhead snakes, mutant tarantulas and night lock scorpions. This impressed Cato because he thought the scorpions were instinct like what the Capitol tried to do with the Jabber Jays from the first rebellion. He then starts to hunt down Havensbee. Havensbee just found some drinkable water and has some of his fill.

All of a sudden he sees Romulus coming at him and takes off. Romulus herds Havensbee toward where is trap is. Havensbee hits the sand covered palm and stick covered pit when the cover gives way from his weight dropping him some 5 feet into a bottom moving pit. As Havensbee looks around to get out the mutations strike at him. The tracker releases the antidote but its not enough to counter the different type of mutation's venom that is now going through his veins. On top of that Havensbee is receiving another dose of the Tambourine Vine mixture 'for' his pain. Havensbee is now trapped shoulder deep in a pit with at least five different type of venomous creatures that have attacked him. As now Romulus now changes direction to get Snow and the bonus which if anything will prolong his life in the arena. Or if anything else, make him the last Victor of the Hunger Games.

Havensbee finally makes it out of there screaming in pain from the many bites and the pain medication 'for' his pain running through his veins. He's pretty much paralyzed from the venom coursing through his veins.

Anders and Andrews get a lock on where Snow has himself hidden for the time being. They agreed after they get Snow they will split the 'bonus' give each other until sunrise of the next day before hunting the other down if they make it. For they know after Snow the next target is Romulus either way. The two fashion weapons of sorts and gather food for their next mission. To kill Snow.

Snow gathers food, makes containers for water, tends to his camp fire. He found an ideal hide out to hole up in. He knows his time is very limited especially with Romulus on the hunt. He's like a pitbull, Snow muses to himself. Snow will also know how to use this to his advantage. After getting his supplies together Snow starts looking for a better hiding place for himself to move to in the night.

Into the night the Tributes hear Havensbee's screams of agony until they hear the final agonizing screams as a hybrid Lobo and wild Road Runner finally end his life as they tore his body apart barely, leaving the bones scattered in a 2 mile blood streaked pattern in the arena. There was an eerie silence after the tributes heard Havensbee's cannon boom. Most knew their time was coming. Others would go quickly but none would go quietly or so we thought.

**Day four- Arena;**

In the night, something happened. Team A/A decided to find Snow now before he move on them or before Romulus gets him or them. They wanted to take out the heavy hitters but out of the blue a Hybrid Red Coyote Wolf goes after the two where they run into none other than Snow who also used his time wisely and made some weapons of his own for protection. Just then more of the Coyote Wolves start to show has they are herding the remaining Tributes together. The four men look around and run for higher ground. which was on a cliff.

**Game Room:**

Cato came up with using the wolves to get them to the finale part since Brutus wanted this arena short. Quite frankly so did he. Johanna agreed to it. So Gale, Thresh and Cato herded them to a high cliff for them to battle it out.

**Arena:**

Snow goes after Andrews and uses his fighting skills to kill Andrews by using the rock spear he made to stab him and then push him off of the cliff. You hear Andrews screaming for someone to finish him off as the wolves frantically rip him to shreds until his cannon goes off. By then Romulus had taken out Anders out by letting Snow stab him in the back. Ander did get a shot in as his last strike at the former President by leaving a nice slash along his cheek and under his chin going downward to his neck before Romulus grabbed Anders by his throat. As Romulus put him into ahead lock and with a quick jerk paralyzed him from the neck down. By then the coyote wolves were replaced by the wild Road Runners and desert mutant Lobos (wolves in Spanish) on either side of the cliff. Romulus didn't even bother to look has he threw his former drinking buddy over the cliff. Anders didn't have long since a pit opened up (Clove's idea) filled with copperhead rattle snakes that attack on the faintest smell of blood. His Cannon goes off after a fifty bites all over his face and body.

Now its the finale. Between Romulus and Snow. No words were spoken as they saluted each other and just start fighting. In a short time they had disarm each other. Struggling back and forth for about five minutes until Haymitch 'had' a scorpion 'appear' out of no where and stung both men. The anti-dote worked for Romulus yet in another twist on Camille's part, Snow's tracker never 'received' the anti-dote just a double dose of the tambourine vine mixture (Opps). So when Snow thought he was getting the antidote he wasn't. Within five minutes it started to dawn on him as he looked to the sky. He knew he was dying as Camille face showed up on the roof of the arena.

_"This final part for you Snow is for all the mothers scorned. For the children YOU took away from them. For rigging the games so my baby would died in your arena. YOU screwed with the WRONG MOTHER! ! NOW YOU get to feel A MOTHER'S WRATH and A MOTHER'S PAIN. For there is no love like a mother's love. A mother's love 'NEVER' dies."_

The image disappears.

**Game Room;**

Camille looks smug at the screen.

_"I've always wanted to do that."_

_"Camille, why?"_

_"For Mac, for Garrick, for all the children that never made it home. But most of all, for my girls dear. You know me Bran, NOBODY messes with MY GIRLS!"_

_"Way to go Camille!"_

Camille turns around to see her son-in-law Cato who pulls her into a bear hug. Cato whispers into her ear:

"_I could've told them that during 'training'."_

Camille just starts laughing until there were tears running down as she returns the hug. She looks up to the viewing room where she sees both her girls nod, Peeta and Rory stare at her and smile.

_"Get Katniss a chair please would you Cato."_

Cato nods has Bran pulls his wife into an embrace.

**Arena:**

Snow realizes he has minutes to live and is determine to take Romulus with him as both go at it again. Where Romulus regains his strength, Snow is losing his. Yet Snow manages to break a couple of fingers and sprain his wrist when it happens. For now the snake pit has closed and only a huge blood red mutant Lobos is left waiting pacing back and forth for his meal, as Romulus flat palms Snow in the sternum then does an upper cut punch that lifts Snow about two feet in the air. Romulus does a half round house that sends Snow over the edge of the cliff. Snow's throat is then ripped to shreds spraying blood all over the place but the Lobos don't eat the meat. He takes a sniff and walks away quietly as he is recalled into a hole opening up in the desert floor. Snow's cannon finally goes off as Caesar announces:

_"Ladies and gentlemen the winner of the 'Final' Hunger Games Damon Romulus. Please wait for President Malone's announcement."_

Damon Romulus hears a pining a sees two large parachutes come his way. He takes the Parachutes to find that his bonus for taking out Snow was a 'Career' pack with a better sleeping bag, a blank book, a pencil, a small knife and extra food. The note enclosed from the Game Makers:

_"Has each winner was 'suppose' to receive a life of ease and riches beyond their imagination their arena became their tomb._  
_For what they did to get out sealed their doom._  
_You are not a Victor and never will be._  
_Those are were the innocent tributes with no blood on their hands._  
_This is your arena and its you tomb._  
_The only way you leave here is in a body bag,_  
_like the others before thee._

_For winning the last Hunger Games, your reward is a life sentence in THIS arena._  
_Its for all the Tributes who never made it home._  
_Its for the Victors who relive theirs as they look onto the gardens of stone._

_You are on your own from here on out._  
_Put on display like the all the Victors that you help Snow, sell out._  
_Sell out to his friends to appease their sick appetites for the night._  
_For the innocents you let him steal,_  
_by letting him rape our children in the sickening inky darkness of a starry night._

_Toodles_  
_Hugs,_  
_Vice President of Panem_  
_Haymitch Abernathy_

Damon Romulus looks at the paper again. He murmurs:

"_He never had a friend, dingbat_."

Romulus grabs the gear and looks around the desert that is now his home. He heads out to look for shelter and set up his home in this prison of his.

**Capitol:**

Brutus gets to the podium and makes the announcement;

_"This is the final Hunger Games. There will be no more. No more children given to sacrifice for anybody's entertainment. No more are we the citizen of Panem, are pieces in anybody's game. With this being said I will convene a panel to relocate the citizens of the Capitol. This is your reward for letting the games go on. Every Capitol citizen will be educated in a trade and relocated to a district to become one a citizen of Panem. From here on we rise together or, we fall together. Each sponsor will forfeit their treasure chest of funds to help rebuild the country. This is the cost of standing idly by each year to watch district born children suffer and die. "_

_****__**AN:**_  
_We did not call Romulus a Victor in this because he is not. that would have been an insult for this story. ****_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Do not own The Hunger Games series. If I did, I would be rich!**

**Auther's Note:**

**I am terribly sorry for not updating this story sooner. I have had a couple of deaths in my little world within the past few months. First it was a dear friend and now it is one of my beloved Uncles. My god welcome them into heaven so that they may watch over those who they love and who loves them in return. **

**Chapter 8**

**Out With The Old and In With The New**

**Song Suggestion; The River by Garth Brooks **  
****Part of this was co-written by 3vlee and her daughter Eli H. Lee****

**Two months Later, 76th Arena, Bad Lands;**

Damon Romulus has made a home in the caves where Snow was on the first night. He's made quite a little hide away for himself here. His little oasis for redemption in his life sentence. He hunts for his food daily and hides from the mutant beast at the night. Then it happens. He gets too comfy in his surroundings and lets his guard down. As Romulus was gathering plants to eat later near some rocky hills of the western part of the arena, there she was laying in the afternoon sun. A mutant Puma who just got her first glimpse of a snack. In this case, a Mutant Puma 'plays' with their prey before finishing them off. She purrs loudly to get his attention. Romulus looks up and in fear he backs away from the area as the Puma gracefully leaps at him and attacks.

**In the Game Room;**

Johanna and Seneca look at the big screen has it unfolds. Unbeknown to the pair, a figure in white is in the corner watching too. In his glowing Capitol uniform with all normal in reappearance accept the bullet whole that was between his eyes. Also that you could see through all six feet and three inches of him watched too. This was his day for justice. For a crime that he never committed and was sentenced to a life of servitude as Snow's personal slave. They all look on and smile in that evil big Cheshire cat grin.

**In the Arena;**

Romulus runs for his life but is too late as the Puma with claws bared strikes and hits him in the face so hard it bounces off the ground. The big beautiful cat _'plays_' with Romulus for over an hour scratching him with her over sized claws causing him to bleed everywhere. That is until she got bored as the blood red Lobos makes a 'reappearance'. (at this point Johanna has already informed the President who as it played through out the country as a '_Special_' Announcement of the end of the 76th Arena.)

Romulus is bleeding out as he tries to defend himself the Lobos bares his fangs and leaps onto him tearing him to shreds. Throughout the country they hear Romulus's screams to be put out of his misery. His cries for help go unanswered as his blood sprays all over the desert floor from where the Blood Red Lobos has ripped his neck out. Then an eerie deafening silence as the Blood Red Lobos sniffs and walks away as if insulted, into the whole of the desert floor. Where 15 giant Roadrunner Vultures Hybrids appear from all directions and fight over his remains. One was seen running to the north with his liver, blood dripping out of it. Another with his spleen and intestines dragging on the desert floor heading south. The remaining Roadrunner Vultures claw and peck away when they weren't fighting each other to get the rest. Until the skeleton was picked up the Puma's cubs were playing with its head bouncing in the late afternoon sun.

This was the end of the Former Head Peace Keeper of Panem as an old friend of Seneca's smiled and faded away knowing justice for all he had endured in life and the person who caused his death was served today. In the Game Room both Seneca and Johanna look at the screen and said at the same time;

_"What a pussy."_

**At the Capitol (After the nation watched the end of Romulus);**

After Brutus send Chris to get what's left of Romulus for cremation, he makes an announcement to the public:

"_People of Panem the games were of the 'old' ways. They were meant to be cruel to stripped away ones humanity. This will never happen again. The funerals to spread the ashes of all of the fallen in the 76th arena will be broadcast at 8pm tonight. May God have mercy on their souls for their crimes. _  
_Now for the new. In 45 days all Capitolist will be relocated to their new districts. There is no more Capitol. From here on the Capitol is now and will be forever known as District Zero. All designated housing will be leveled for hospitals, schools, academies and research in herbal as well as developed medicines. We will also be looking into other sources of energy and all coal mining operations will be unmanned. All Peace Keepers will report in 6 months in rotating groups for three months of Guardian training. From here on Peace Keeper will begin to be phased out and be known as Guardians after their training is completed.-Thank you."_

**Later that day in District 13:**

Gale stopped over in the Mother Lode to talk to Cato about an important matter. For nearly three years since they first met, Cato has proven himself over and over again. Gale knew that Cato had to overcome a lot to grow to be the man and leader he is today. It's by far one of the hardest things that Gale has ever had to do since he lost his Father all those years ago becoming the head of the family at the age of 12. He is use to being in charge of it all now with a new government, Gale and Madge want to make a fresh start in a new district. Yet before he can do this, he has to make sure the rest of the family is safe and is left in good hands.

"_Hey Cato."_

"_What's up Gale?"_

"_When everything is said and done, Madge and I want to live in District 7 with Johanna. There is more of a forest there and I want to show and teach Mari everything about hunting and animals and the woods at an early age. We all know that the status of mine and Katniss' woods are unknown until one of us gets there, and before we go to 7 I will make sure that the woods are still our woods. Madge and I, we just want something new. What I am trying to say is that with the Everdeen's returning to 12 and me being in 7, I will be unable to pass a qualified judgment in family matters if I am not there to see it myself. I am going to ask for a vote from the WHOLE family for you to take my place as head of the family but just for the Everdeen family. Would you accept it?"_

"_Of course. With one condition."_

"_That is?"_

"_If I am unable to perform the duties at anytime, YOU or PEETA has to resume the roll until I am able."_

"_You have a deal! Thank you my friend. I know my cousins and aunt are in good hands."_

"_Oh and Gale."_

"_Your father said 'You did good boy!'"_

Gale nodded and left reminding him of the time of the family meeting tonight. Only after he arrived home, did he tear up and let the tears finally fall. He finally got his answer from his father. Has a child, Garrick Hawthorne would use those very same words for all of Gale's achievements. For years after his father died, Gale wondered if he was doing right by his family and for the father he lost as a young boy of 12. Those four words that Cato said to him gave him all the answers that he needed to know.

Meanwhile Cato goes back to their room where Katniss is taking a nap smiles and goes back to the living room. He's concerned on how he's going to be able to help rebuild the six districts, when Katniss is so high risk their sons. Chris was assigned to help rebuild districts 1 through 6. Cato districts 7 through 12 starting with the hospital in 12. He decided no matter the outcome he was going to go through with the neutering. Katniss is right, six kids is enough. It shouldn't be all on her.

Before the Family meeting Marcus came by early to talk to Gale. In a short time Marcus has fallen for Hazel, hard. Posey even asked Hazel if he can be her new Daddy. Marcus has never been so nervous in his life. Yet this is one thing he has wanted for so long, a family. This is the talk that will be the deal breaker as he knocks on Gale's front door. Gale opens it to find a very nervous former High Commander at his door.

"_Gale?"_

"_Yes Marcus?"_

"_Can I come in and talk to you one on one?"_

"_Yeah. Go for it."_

"_I know that you have noticed that your mother and I have been spending a very large amount of time together, right."_

"_Yes."_

"_I was wondering what you thought about that?"_

"_I like seeing my mother happy. She seems very happy with you. I could not ask for more."_

"_Well what if I am offering more?"_

"_Then I have to say you not only have my permission as the head of the family but as the oldest son permitting that my siblings approve as well."_

"_I have already asked them and your mother. I was just waiting to ask you because we have been really busy. Now, your mother, sister, and brothers all know that you want to live in District 7. Your mother and I would love it if we (as in us and your siblings) could join you. I do not want to live in the Capitol with my brother, nor do I want to live in District 2 with Cate. Those are not good places to take three children and raise them. We want them to be close to you and your family and that crazy adopted cousin of yours. Can we tag along?"_

"_I, no, we would love that!"_

**Later at the Family Meeting;**

"_Attention everyone! We, Cato, Brutus, Haymitch, and I, are calling this meeting because we are all tired of what is happening with the Everdeen Clan, and Cato has something to say."_

Cato get up and stands in front of the family to explain a time honored tradition from his district to the family. He looks to the three women that this is meant for as he speaks:

"_Alright, in my district, if anyone, be it a family member of a stranger, wrongs a person, they should be allowed to do whatever means necessary to make things right by that person. Seeing that Katniss is pregnant again with twins and has been deemed high risk, she needs to be closely watched by her obgyn. In this case, the only obgyn who has any type of experience with high risk pregnancy is Camille. I put it out there that Camille be allowed to make things right to both Katniss and Primrose. Doing this will lift the banishment off of Camille and the family will be whole again."_

"_Ok. Thank you Cato. As head of the family, I as for you to cast a vote by a show of hands for Aunt Camille to "make it right" to the two young ladies."_

One by one they cast their vote and the reason behind it. All vote to adopt this tradition into the family. Once it was adopted in Gale spoke to his Aunt:

"_Ok, Aunt Camille, I here by tell you that once you have fulfilled what it is to redeem yourself, your partial banishment will be lifted. On to other matters. I am announcing three things during this meeting. One of them is something that the WHOLE family has to vote on. This includes the Mellarks as well as Johanna, Finn, and Annie. The other two will not be voted on._

_Madge and I are moving to District 7 with Johanna when everything is finished in 12. I had promised Cato that since Katniss cannot go into the woods that I would go and see if the woods are still our woods and not contaminated from the war. I also promised him that I would help rebuild half of the town._

_I would like for everyone to vote on what is about to be said next. I will not be in District 12 to pass a proper judgment for the Everdeen Clan. Brutus and Haymitch will be in the Capitol fulfilling their duties as President and Vice-President, so they are not in the position to take up my duties for the Everdeens. I have asked Cato if he would take my place if the votes are in his favor. Now what I am asking you to do is to cast your vote on this matter."_

All remember how Cato took charge in the arena and later when he led the offensive to crack the nut. Peeta and Katniss are a little sad that Gale and his family are moving away for a new start. Yet it didn't surprise them. District 12 held too many painful memories for Gale. For him to grow and be a better man, he needs to have a fresh start. All agreed on Gale's choice for replacement and voted in favor for this. Cato will be head of the Everdeen part of the family in 12 once its time to go. After the vote Cato spoke;

"_Thank you everyone, but as I have told Gale that I will only accept this honor and responsibility if he and/or Peeta take over if I am unable to perform these duties. What do you say Peeta? Will you? Gale already agreed I just need your word."_

"_I would be honored to for both you and Gale are giving me an opportunity to be the head of the family even if it is a back up. Being back up will allow me to be the proper Uncle to my new sister's family (both sets of twins and Sammy). I cannot wait to spoil them!"_

Now that the hardest part was over, Gale was relieved and looking forward to the future after the war.

"_Ok now moving on:_

_Marcus Malone has spoken to my brothers, sister and I. He has gained our permission to marry our mother Hazel Hawthorn and he has asked me if he and my family could move with us to District 7. I have given my permission for that as well."_

At this everybody got excited and congratulated Marcus and Hazel. It took Johanna to do a sharp whistle so that Gale could continue;

"_Mother would you like to give the details about your marriage ceremony?"_

"_Thank you son. Marcus and I would like to have our marriage ceremony in District 12, in the meadow, under Mac and Garrick's willow tree. I had expressed that I had wanted for my Garrick to have somewhat of a presence and Marcus agreed. It is not just for my children's sake but for ours as well. Garrick came to me in a dream telling me to marry again and when I do to marry under the willow so that he could attend. I wish for this and Marcus agrees."_

"_On that note meeting adjourned."_

As everyone else goes to Hazel and Marcus, Cato pulled Chris and Ella aside to ask for them to come over for a chat after they leave here. Camille took this time to go to her daughters to talk. She has an idea to start making amends with her daughters. Camille hopes it will be considered a good start as she goes up to them;

"_Katniss, Prim. Can I talk to you?"_

"_Alright."_

"_I know that Cato is going to build the Hospital first and after that it is up to me to set everything up. Prim, I have no idea as to go about making this right between us, but I have an idea to start. Since you will not be going to the Capital for training, I will be training you as of now, here but once the hospital is finished I would love it if you helped me set it up seeing that it is you and Foxy that will be running the hospital when I leave to start up the training center in the Capitol. I want you to have a say in any and all procedures, fixtures, supplies, etc. Katniss I would love it if you could help me make the maternity ward a more comfortable, warmer, safer environment for those women who are high risk and bed ridden and for those who are just there to give birth and have check ups. I know it is not much, but I hope it is a start to making things right for us all. I cannot bare to not be in your lives."_

"_Mom, just by including me in this it is making things right. I also need for you to promise that you will not do something like this again."_

"_Oh Katniss thank you."_

"_You are just lucky that I am pregnant and want you in my children's lives."_

"_Yeah mom. We weren't mad because you remarried. We just wanted to be included."_

"_Thank you girls."_

The three talked a little while longer. Cato, Cranky, Finnick, Peeta, Bran, Pops and Gale saw this was the right step, a good beginning for the three Everdeen women.

Just before Cato and Katniss leave Cato pulls Johanna and Gale aside and ask them to come over tomorrow concerning the rebuild in seven. On the way back the four talked about the up coming wedding. As they go in Samuel want his mom and is letting everyone know it. Cato put their son next to his mother. Samuel looks at Katniss's stomach;  
"_Baby_"

"_Yes Sammy, babies."_

Samuel looks at his father and grabs onto Katniss goes;

"_MINE!"_

"_Oh ho son, you and I are going to have a talk, mister."_

Cato gives his son his bottle as his brother Chris is clutching his sides laughing hard. Samuel grabs his bottle, lays his head on Katniss's lap and promptly goes to sleep. After putting the girls to bed Cato comes out and closes their door. Sammy being his father's son is fighting sleep with a death grip on 'mommy's' thigh, again. This started Chris laughing again as it reminded him of when Cato was little. Yet within two minutes, Dad had Samuel Gabriel Briggs in his bed too. Cato looked at both and spoke;

"_Katniss and I have something very important to ask you and Ella."_

_"Okay Lil' brother ask away."_

_"We would like to know if you and Ella would be the Godparent to the boys when they arrive?"_

_"DUDE! You're serious?!_

_"Yes, we are. Katniss picked the girls godparents, I got to pick Sammy's. This time both of us picked you and Ella, Chris. So I take it, its a...?"_

This time Ella spoke for both.

_"It's a yes, WE'LL be honored to be the boys Godparents."_

Later after his bother left and the two in bed talking, Katniss remarked;

_"I think we just made Chris's year, Neanderthal."_

_"Yeap, my Fire Girl that we did."_

"_Fire Girl Please sit up for a moment."_

"_Cato, I am already laying down. Do you know how hard it is to sit up while carrying twins?"_

"_Please love? There is something I wanted to do to you when we were pregnant with the girls and couldn't because we were not in a good place physically and emotionally. Please just sit up."_

Katniss sits up and Cato places himself between her back and the wall. He leans her back and places his hands on the sides of her swollen belly and starts to rub small circles. She leans her head back and starts to hum a soft lullaby.

After awhile, Cato hears that the humming has stops and notices that Katniss is peacefully asleep. He loves the way she feels against him. Although, he loves the firey, passionate sex they have, he does also love the peaceful moment like this they enjoy together. Soon after he too is in a awkwardly peaceful sleep.


End file.
